Coyote Ugly
by RonFan
Summary: Complete! Hermione runs away when her heart is broken. She flees to Chicago and becomes friends with the wild Coyotes of the infamous Coyote Ugly bar. Then, someone comes back...
1. The Last Goodbye

Coyote Ugly 

            Hi all fanfic readers!  RonFan is back and hopefully better!  This is my second fanfic.  The whole plot to this story is this:  Hermione comes to her fiancé's apartment to find him sleeping with another woman.  Then she goes home and finds that her parents want her to get her marriage back because she needs to support them.  Hermione feels very unloved so she decides to fake suicide and run away.  She heads to the big city of Chicago.  There she meets the wild Coyotes of the Coyote Ugly bar.  They change give her a small makeover, put some beer in her hand, and megaphone in her other hand.  She's one of them.  After 4 years, a certain man walks back into Hermione's life.  It turns her new life upside down!  Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Coyote Ugly.  I'm just borrowing them.  There are just a few characters that I do own.

Chapter 1 The Last Good-Bye

          Hermione Granger had never been the most beautiful woman.  She never had the figure of some women, or the filling body of other women.  Yes, Hermione was always the bookworm of her friends.  She was graceful and charming, but men just didn't want that.  She thought that there was one man who saw through all of that and really loved what was on the inside.  She didn't know who wrong she was.

          Our story begins on July 1, 2004.  It's been one year since Hermione has graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  She was top student and the only girl to leave there with a ring on her finger.  One man was lucky enough to be engaged to her.  That man was Victor Krum.  They had been dating in Hermione's fourth year, but they grew apart in the later years.  Then, in the middle of 7th year, they got back together.  It surprised all of Hogwarts and the wizarding world.  Only two people really accepted it.  That was Hermione's three best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley.  They stuck by Hermione and supported her even though they thought it was a bad decision.

          We find Hermione walking down the street towards Victor's apartment. It was only two days until her big day.  Everything was set.  The hall was booked.  The outfits were gorgeous.  The honeymoon would be beautiful.  All there was left to do was wait.  Hermione decided to pay a surprise visit to Victor since it would be 24 hours before she saw him again. There was no light in his window.

          'I hope he's okay.' She thought as she headed to his room.  'Surprise is just what he needs.' 

          She went up and found his room locked.  Odd. He would always leave it unlocked in case she dropped by.  Well… maybe he was sleeping.  That's okay because she had a spare key.  She unlocked the door and walked in quietly in case he was sleeping.  The worst way to start up a marriage is to wake your spouse when they're sleeping.  However, this was not the case.  Hermione peaked into his bedroom and saw him.  He definitely wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't alone.  There was another woman in the bed.  The clothes on the floor told her that it wasn't a relative over for a visit.  Hermione's heart broke at once.  She walked out silently.  This was it.  She wouldn't be walking down that aisle on July third.

          Hermione apperated back to her parent's house to tell them the news.  She thought that they should be the first to know.   Hopefully, they could help her and call off everything.  Hermione's parents were sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.  They didn't look up as she entered.

          "Mum, Dad, I've got some news.  I've called off the wedding.  Victor obviously has someone else to keep him preoccupied.  So if you could jus" 

          "What!!!  Hermione Granger you had better not even think of calling this wedding off!!  That man has got our whole retirement on his shoulders!" Mrs. Granger yelled.

          "He has everything we need to get a big house, a few maids, and not a care in the world.  You had better be at that church or there will be hell to pay!!" screamed Mr. Granger.

          "So that's what this is about?" she asked tears starting to come down her cheeks.  "Just as long as you are taken care off, I don't need to be happy.  I could marry any man and it wouldn't matter if I loved him, just as long as he has money!!  Well I don't care what happens to you!  I'm not going to marry Victor Krum!!!!!  Not now, not ever!!!" she screamed as loud as she could.  She began to stomp up to her room.  Even though she graduated, it didn't make sense for her to get a house when she would've moved in with Victor.

          "Ohh you will be there young lady.  Even with we have to drag you there from your hair!" yelled Mrs. Granger as Hermione disappeared up the stairs.

          'This can't be happening…' she thought.  'Maybe if I pinch myself…' snap.  No use.  'I can't stay.  I need to run away.  From London, from Victor, from my family, from this world.  I know what I need to do. Now the hard part is just to do it.'  Hermione slammed her bedroom door.  She was breathing heavily.  It took her a minute to calm down before she went to work.  First she packed a suitcase.  It wasn't full.  It just had life necessities: a pair of jeans, a shirt, a sweatshirt, a toothbrush, and a brush.  Then it was time to put her next part of her plan into action.  She had to pay Ginny Weasley, her best girlfriend, a visit.

          Hermione apperated to Ginny's room at the Burrow.  Ginny was sitting on her bed looking through wedding magazines.  Harry had proposed to her about a month ago, and Ginny hadn't been the same.  There was a small "pop" and Hermione was standing next to Ginny's bed.  " Ginny, we need to talk." She said sternly.  Ginny jumped up and whirled around.  When she saw it was only Hermione, she calmed down.  Just a little though…

          "Oh my God!!!  Hermione!  Don't scare me like that!!  You'll give me a heart attack before I even have kids.  It's called knocking ya know…" she said looking annoyed.

          "I'm sorry Ginny, but listen, this is really important.  You have to promise never to reveal this to anyone, not Harry, not Ron, not anyone.  Do you promise?" she asked feeling sick.

          "Okay Hermione, but you're acting like I'll never see you again… I will see you again right… right…" she asked looking more and more nervous by the second.

          "Not for awhile I'm afraid.  Look, please listen and listen good. Please save all questions until I'm done.  I'm leaving Ginny.  By this time tomorrow, I'll be gone.  I'm going to the big city.  Chicago is going to be my new home.  So this is how I'm going to do it.  First, I'm going to fake suicide.  Everyone will think I'm dead and Hermione Granger will be no more.  Then I'm changing my name and taking the next flight to Chicago.  With a little luck, I won't ever have to see this place again.  Alright, now you may ask questions." She stopped and stared at Ginny who looked near tears.

          "Fine. 1) You are completely off your rocker!! 2) I can't believe you want to run away from everything.  What about Victor?  What about all the plans we made?  We were planning on having our kids together.  You were going to be my maid of honor.  3) Why can't you stay and change your name?" she finally finished questioning and let out a deep sigh.

          "I'm not insane!  I can't stay.  I'd tell you, but I really don't want to talk about it.  Don't worry about me.  I grew up in the city.  I'm street smart.  I can get along by myself.  Staying here and changing my name would be too obvious.  Anyone could see me.  So I'm leaving, and nothing you can do will stop me.  So now I leave with your support or your anger, but your support will be much appreciated."  Hermione said looking sadly at Ginny.

          "Alright Hermione." Said Ginny quietly.  "I will say good-bye.  But this won't be our last good-bye.  I promise, in four years, I'm coming to see you.  I can't live my whole life without my best friend." She said as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks.  Hermione could feel her own tears, but she refused to let them go.

          "Until then Ginny.  I'll wait all day at the airport if I have to.   Remember what you promised…" said Hermione as she apperated back to her room.

          "Wait!!" yelled Ginny.  Hermione came back.  Tears were staining her cheeks.  Ginny ran to her dresser. She pulled out a dagger.  "Here, take this.  Mum gave us all one just in case someone broke into our house.  Now slit your wrist and put some blood on a fake suicide note.  It will help to make things clearer and no one will come looking for you."

          "Oh Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she leaped on her friend engulfing her in a big hug.  "Promise you'll come and see me.  Promise me…"

          "I promise, Hermione." She whispered.  Hermione let go, backed off, waved good-bye, and left Ginny's bedroom.

          Hermione landed on her bed.  Okay now for the last part.  Hermione got out a pad of paper and a pen and began to write.

_Dear Who Ever is Reading This,_

_          I just want to state that on this day, July 1st 2004, I, Hermione Granger, have committed suicide. It may sound crazy, but it's true.  You will never find my body.  It's well hidden.  Here are my good-byes._

_Mum+Dad-I don't know why you said those things, but now I know you don't love me so good-bye and I hope you never get your mansion!_

_Victor Krum-Here's your ring back.  I think your new girlfriend will like it.  Good-bye you cheating scum!!_

_Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny, Weasley, and the whole Weasley family-Don't you even think about blaming yourselves.  The choice was mine and mine completely.  I love you guys like family.  Much better than my real family…_

_          So I say to you, so long, fairwell._

_                                                                                                          Regretfully Yours,_

_                                                                                                                   Hermione Granger_

That'll have to do.  Now there were only two things left to do.  Hermione slit her wrist.  It hurt a lot, but she didn't care.  She laid the dagger down on the bed.  It was now covered in her blood.  This was sure to fool everyone.  She took off her engagement ring, and laid it next to the letter.  Finally, Hermione Granger picked up her suitcase, said her final good-bye to her old life, and apparteated to the airport.

A/N: So how did you like?  It might be slow at first, but it will definitely get wild later on.  Please review for me!!

Lots of Love,

RonFan 


	2. Hermione's First Month

Coyote Ugly 

            Hey fellow fanfic patrons!!  RonFan here with the next chapter of Coyote Ugly.  Thanks to all reviewers who reviewed my first chapter.  I love ya'll lots!!!  So here it is!

Disclaimer- I'm not a coyote.  Therefore, I don't own them or HP or whatever you can find.

Chapter 2 Hermione's First Month

          "Passengers, please sit down and fasten your seat belts.  We'll be landing in Chicago in about ten minutes.  Thank you for flying British Airways and please come again!"

          Hermione awoke with a start.  Her head was sore.  There was a small bloodstain on her sleeve.  She was just glad that it stopped bleeding.  The flight to Chicago had been a nasty one.  She was sitting next to a man who kept hitting on her.  When she wasn't looking, he would try to feel her up.  She finally confronted him, and he immediately backed off. The food was horrible.  If this was what her new life was going to be like, she might as well go back.  No!  She wouldn't go.  No one would miss her.  It didn't matter.  Her life was now clear.  She could do anything she wanted.  Look out Chicago!  Hermione Granger, or whatever her name would be, was coming to town!!

          After collecting her baggage, Hermione decided to head to a place where she could change her name.  Finally, she found a place.  The man who was interviewing her was short and bald.  He was a little chubby, but he had a cute boyish face.

          "So Miss Granger, your record is clean and I see no reason not to change your name.  Now I just need you to sign a few things and give yourself a new name.  After that, you are free to go." He said happily handing her a small stack of papers.  She filled them out until she came to her name.  What should it be?  It can't be something too obvious.  She had always wanted to be called Anne, but if anyone ever came near her, they would recognize her in a second.  Ashley, Mary, Jillian, Jackie?  No, those wouldn't do.  There was a blurb on the radio for a movie.  It was called Mona Lisa's Smile.  Mona?  Hmmm… that's not too bad.  Yes, that would be great.  Now, for a last name.  What about Hart or Martin?  No, too common.  Then the perfect last name hit her.  Cambell!  Alright, Mona Cambell it was!  She finished the papers and left the office.  Now, for finding a house.  Hermione, or Mona now, had been saving muggle money all of her life.  She transferred it into American dollars.  She had about $300,000 to spend on a house and furniture.  'This should last awhile at least until I find a job.' She thought as she walked into a reality company.  It was made especially for wizards and witches.  Mona had always dreamed of owning her own flat in the big city.  She walked up to a man's office named Billy McGuire.

          "Now then.  You're looking for a house in the city that's within $300,000 price range.  Is that correct, Miss Cambell?" asked Mr. McGuire.

          "Yes, sir.  I love the city.  I've always wanted a small house in a big one.  I come from London, but it just wasn't big enough for me.  So do you have anything available?" she asked hoping there was SOMETHING there.

          "Well, yes there is a small flat just a few blocks from Lincoln Park.  It's not too small, but not too big since you live alone.  It's going for $180,000.  You can pay now or wait." He said.

          "I've got the money right here, but shouldn't I see it first?  You know, just to make sure that it's livable." Said Mona thinking that there was something screwy going on.

          "Miss Cambell, this is a limited time offer.  Take it or leave it." He said sternly.

          "Alright fine.  Here." She said handing him the money.  Could this really be good for her?  He slid the title deeds over and said good-bye.  Mona left the office feeling scared, but excited.  The house was several blocks way.  She could take a taxi, but what's the fun of that when you're in the big city.  She chose to walk.  The streets looked fairly decent, and Mona's sprit rose a little.  She finally turned onto her street.  It was full of gorgeous houses.  'I wonder which one is mine…' she thought.  Her new address was 164 New York Avenue.  She walked past 161, 162, 163, and finally she looked up and saw her house for the first time.  It surprised her.  The house looked horrible!  The others were all clean and perfectly neat, but this house had overgrown bushes and there was paint chipping off of the house.  It definitely wasn't perfect, but beggars can't be choosers.  It would have to do…

          Mona took out her key and opened the door.  There was a strange smell that greeted her at the door.  Her first thought was to by some air freshener ASAP.  She looked and saw that the walls seemed brunt as though there was a fire here.  'There probably was.' She thought as she walked through.  The foyer was small with a small staircase leading upstairs.  The stair had some holes in it just like Hogwarts had the trick stairs.  She walked into her living room.  The carpet was a blue, but it had a lot of stains on it.  There were a few pieces of furniture here and there.  They looked fairly decent, but she would try them later.  The kitchen was a disaster!  There were pots and pans everywhere, and the stove was rusting slightly.  It looked like no one had cleaned up after them selves after breakfast.  The refrigerator didn't match the rest of the kitchen and it looked like it could collapse at any minute.  She frowned and went through the rest of the house.  It would definitely take some work to fix this place up. 

          Mona woke up about two weeks later.  Her eyes were still drooping since it was only five in the morning.  She needed to find a job and soon.  After furniture shopping and food shopping, her money supply was starting to diminish.  It was time to start another day of job hunting.  Mona was the smartest witch in Hogwarts.  There was no one who could possibly refuse the smartest witch.  The wizarding world in Chicago wasn't much different from the one in England.  However, they had much more respect for muggles here.  Witches and Wizards didn't really wear their robes unless they were working for the government.  Like London, Chicago also had a special shopping alley for wizards hidden from the muggles.  Once Mona had eaten and showered, it was time for job hunting. She took half of her money and hid the rest.  It wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't forgotten to lock the door.

          At five in the evening, Mona returned to her humble home.  She was dead tired.  No one would hire her, no matter what her record was.  As Mona reached for her keys, she saw that her door was unlocked.  'Ohhh shit!!!' she thought almost panicking.  Mona rushed in and found her house a mess.  There was furniture, pots, food, and papers lying all over the house.  It was a complete mess.  Then a horrible thought hit her.  What if the thief had found her secret stash?  She had taken half, but that wasn't nearly enough.  Mona rushed to the spot and found it empty.  Mona's eyes began to become tearful.  This was too much.  First, her house was like a shithole, and then she couldn't get a job, now she had lost almost all of her money.  As the tears began to fall, Mona began to clean up the mess, but not before locking the door.

          After another week of failed job hunts, Mona was found at a small café with a large cappuccino in hand.  Even though money was tight, she had to have her coffee.  The door opened and a group of four women walked in.  They were wearing very tight clothes and looked like they had been out all night, which they had.

          "God, I'm tired.  Remind me not to stay out that late.  I swear, happy hour is getting to be a nightmare." Said a woman with long silky blonde hair.  Her eyes were bright blue.  They reminded her of Harry's except Harry's were green.

          "Whose bright idea was it to go out again anyway?" said another woman with black hair that slowly turned into reddish blondish as it went down.  The woman looked tired, but somehow still awake.  Mona listened to them closely not really knowing why.  These women caught her attention for some reason.

          "It wasn't mine." said the blonde.  She and the other woman turned to a girl with thin brown hair.  She looked wide-awake, which seemed weird since it seemed that they were out all night.

          "Hey I can't help it.  Good thing we don't have to work tonight.  I couldn't do it.  Only Taylor could.  Then again, she went home with that hot guy last night.  Strange, yet hot people you meet at bars.  At least he wasn't one of those idiots trying to dance with us on the bar.  Oh well.  The three hundred dollars we got paid made up for it." Said the wild looking woman.   Wow!  Three hundred dollars for one night!  Mona listened closely.

          "Yep, it definitely makes being a coyote worth it.  We're witches and coyotes.  What more can we ask for?" said the awake woman.

          "Chelsea, shut up!  We don't want the muggles to hear us.  Anyway, Wyllie says that we need a new coyote.  She needs another to get up on the bar and on the dance floor during happy hour.  Think we could find one?" asked the blonde.

          "Yeah, we just have to look closely.  She's got to be younger than us and have a great voice.  None of us do and we can always get extra tips if we sing." Said Chelsea.

          Mona couldn't take it.  This was her big chance.  She was young and everyone always said that she was a good singer.  Even though bar dancing wasn't one of her favorite things to do; three hundred dollars would definitely help her.  She got up and moved towards the group of women.

          "Excuse me, may I sit here?" she asked meekly.

          "Uhhh… sure no one else should be sitting there.  The slut won't be back until later so go right ahead.  By the way, my name's Megan.  This is Chelsea and that's Kristina." She said pointing to the others.  "What's your name?"

          "Mona.  Mona Cambell."  It felt weird coming from her mouth.  She wasn't used to being Mona Cambell yet.

          "Hello Mona!" said Chelsea looking very enthusiastic.  "You are a witch, right?" 

          "Chelsea!" the others yelled.

          "It's okay.  Yes, I am.  I'm from Britain.  I ran away three weeks ago and changed my name.  Now I guess I'm kind of the out cast." Said Mona looking at the floor.

          "Really?  Join the club, Mona." Said Kristina.  "I was a lawyer, but I couldn't stand being so dressed up and perfect all of the time.  So I left."

          "Yeah, I was going to be a nun, but then, I just said 'screw this' and ran way, and here I am now." Said Chelsea who was grinning.

          "I'm just a wild child.  My parents couldn't control me.  So I left.  Why did you run away?  You're not that bad looking.  What could make you run?" asked Megan.

          "I found my fiancé in bed with another woman.  My parents were going to make me marry him just because he was rich and they wanted me to buy them a huge mansion.  So I faked death and ran." Said Mona.  She surprised herself.  She had just blown her cover!  Oh shit!

          "Really?  You wouldn't happen to be Hermione Granger would you?" asked Kristina.  She had a small smirk on her face. Mona looked at the floor again.

          "Guilty as charged." She said quietly.  They gasped and looked stunned.  Their stunned faces turned into a grin.

          "Wow!  Everyone in the wizarding world thinks you're really dead!  This is incredible!  You are one slick woman, Mona Cambell!" exclaimed Megan.  "Ladies," she said looking at Chelsea and Kristina.  "I think we found ourselves a new coyote… Don't worry.  Your secret is safe with us." She said smirking again.  Mona smiled for the first time in weeks.  

          Later that day, Kristina, Chelsea, and Megan took Mona to a small bar in downtown Chicago.  It looked rundown, but something about it gave her shivers.  A neon sign read "Coyote Ugly" above the doorway.  They led her inside to meet their employer, Wyllie Coyote.

          "Hey Wyllie!  Remember that new coyote you wanted?  Well here she is. Meet Mona Cambell.  Or should we say Hermione Granger." Said Megan.  A woman came out from the back.  She had long dark hair that was very shinny.  

          "What kind of shit are you pulling?  Everyone knows that Hermione Granger committed suicide a few weeks ago.  Her name has been in the papers since then.  No way in hell do you have her here."

          "Oh yes we do!  This is Mona Cambell.  Why don't you tell it, Mona?" said Chelsea nodding towards Wyllie.

          Mona stepped forwards and explained everything to her.  Wyllie looked at her and smiled.

          "Well Miss Cambell, I would be honored if the notorious Hermione Granger would except a job here as a coyote.  You'll be a bar tender, but at happy hour, you'll be a bar dancer."  Wyllie began to circle Mona muttering things here and there.  "Can you sing at all? Wait dumb question.  They said you could in the papers.  So, do you accept?"

          "Of course, I'm all for bar dancing and serving, but please don't tell anyone about this.  My whole cover would be blown." She said looking happy.

          "No prob.  Be here at seven on Monday through Friday.  You have weekends off.  You should get off at three in the morning.  Now we need to do something with your looks.  Your body is nice, but you look too much like a sweet innocent little girl.  Coyotes are wild and crazy.  Ladies, will you please take her shopping today?  We don't need to change much except for your wardrobe and hairstyle. Hang on, how old are you?"  Oh God!  That never even crossed her mind.  She was too young to be in a bar.

          "18." She answered.

          "Not anymore.  We'll get you some fake i.d's.  Now you're 21."

          Mona was so tired.  It was Monday night or morning.  Being a coyote was crazy.  She danced her heart out and went wild.  She also met the slut coyote, Taylor.  She was a run away, but from the pressures of being a rich little girl.  She had slept with so many men, it wasn't even funny.  The coyotes had helped her shop.  They had very good taste, even if it was a tight fit.  Now, Mona wore tight pants and t-shirts that showed her stomach.  Her hair was still bushy, but it was an attractive bushy now.  Wyllie had introduced her as the girl who found her ex cheating on her and ran off.  She didn't mention anything about the articles in the paper and no one put two and two together.  Hermione Granger was gone for sure.  Now here to take her place, was Mona Cambell, or as she was now called Coyote Mona.

A/N: Well did you like it?  I did make up Mona's address so if someone does live there, well, I didn't even know there was a street in Chicago called New York Avenue.  I got it from Monopoly…  The whole Draco/Hermione thing will be up next chapter.  It should be up by Sunday night.  Until then!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	3. A Wild Night

Coyote Ugly 

            Ya'll came back!  I'm so pleased!  Now here's the part where Draco comes in and the coyotes live it up.  Just so you know, any buildings aren't real.  Most of them, I just made up.  So let's get this party started!!  ::starts to dance::

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the plot.  I do own a few characters like the coyotes, but not the coyote name itself.  Did you understand that?  I didn't…

Chapter 3 A Wild Night

          Beep Beep Beep

          Mona's alarm clock went off.  It was 12 noon, and after a night of partying, Mona felt exhausted.  Even though she had been doing this for almost four years, she never really could get up after a huge, crowded night at the bar.  Mona felt a wet, soft thing come and lick her cheek.  She opened her eyes and looked into two bright brown eyes.  These two eyes belonged to Mona's 3 year-old Dalmatian, Perdy.  Perdy was white like any other Dalmatian, and had spots, naturally.  'I guess it's time to get up.' She thought.  Like all other nights, Mona had been plagued dreams of her past.  About what would've happened if she hadn't left almost four years ago.  The funny thing was that they always ended with a pair of wondrous blue eyes.  They drove her wild!

          The snooze button went off again.  Mona finally got up and took a shower.  Once she got out, the phone rang.  She ran to answer it.

          "What's up, Mona?" asked a bright voice.  It was Chelsea, or more formally known as Coyote Chelsea.

          "Just trying to wake up.  Remind me not to have Miller beer right before happy hour.  It's too sickening.  I'm so not letting someone buy me another.  If they do, I think I'll be sick.  I don't know how Taylor does it." Said answered back into the phone.

          "Yeah, well, she was quite taken by that guy last night.  It's disgusting how she's slept with so many guys, but I guess every bar has to have a slut.  So anyway, we're all meeting at the corner coffee house.  Be there in an hour.  It's Friday, so are we still on for our poker night at your house on Saturday?" she asked.

          "Totally!  Pizza, poker, betting… what more is there to life." Mona sighed.

          "There is.  Bar dancing!!"

          "Totally!!  So I'll see you there, bye!"

          "Bye, Mona!"

          Mona hung up the phone and went back to the bathroom.  She finished and walked out.  Now, for the clothes.  After minutes of hard deciding, Mona finally picked out a t-shirt with an English flag on it.  It came up just enough to show her bellybutton ring, which was a small diamond.  Her pants were leather and were a tight fit, but she had learned to adjust to the lines on her stomach from the tightness.  Her hair had changed a lot.  Her was bushy hair was now in a perm with blonde highlights.  She smiled at her reflection as she looked in the mirror.  Harry and Ron would have freaked if they could see here now.  Remembering them hurt, though.  Then she remembered.  Ginny!  She would be visiting next week!  She could finally see how she was.  Maybe then her horrible dreams would stop.  Mona grabbed her bag and her wand, said good-bye to Perdy, and headed out the door.

          The coffee house hadn't changed in these past years.  The coyotes had their own table reserved specially for them.  The owner always gave them free dounuts.  The shop was almost empty except for their table and another person reading the paper.  Mona walked in and found Kristina sitting at their table.  She was reading a newspaper, and smiled when Mona walked up.     

            "Hey Mona!  I guess Britain is still reading your name.  Look." She said handing Mona the paper.  It was _The Daily Prophet._  She was surprised to see that her name was in there.  In fact, it was headline news!

           "Oh my God!  I'm so surprised.  The anniversary of my death is in the paper.  How did you get this anyway?  We're in American, not London." 

          "Well… I pulled some strings with my last one-night stand.  He gave it to me.  I couldn't believe it!" said Kristina looking excited.  

          "It's weird.  Oh well.  Hermione Granger was always able to leave quite an impact on people.  I wish they could see me now.  I bet Krum would regret the day he ever cheated on me." Said Mona smiling back.  Just then, the other coyotes walked in and sat down.

          "Look guys.  Our little Mona is famous!" said Kristina handing the paper to the others.  They quickly read through and smiled evilly.

          "Isn't it amazing how coyotes can change someone?  All we had to do is give you a few piercing, make your shirts just little shorter, and put a beer bottle in your hand.  It's so easy to do that we should write a book" Said Megan as she slipped her coffee.  The others laughed then nodded.

          "Yep, we transformed sweet innocent Hermione Granger into wild and crazy Coyote Mona Cambell.  So what ever happened to that Quidditch player anyway?  I bet he lost his job." Said Taylor.

          "I dunno.  That week though I saw that girl's name in the most hated witches column.  Her name was Lucy Jackson.  It said that after you "died" she lost her job and all of her social stasis in the world.  I think she now works in a muggle shop where they don't know her history.  No one really knows what happened to Krum.  He disappeared after your funeral." Said Chelsea.  "Wouldn't it be weird to go to your own funeral?"

          "It's kind of funny really.  I mean, you get to laugh at all the idiots who hated you and are no blubbering over you.  I would die of laughter if I could see my arch nemesis crying over me when I'm not really dead." Said Mona smiling wickedly.

          "Yeah, what was his name again?  Dragon, Daren, Dan…" asked Taylor.

          "It was Draco.  Draco Malfoy.  We hated each other, but I have to admit, he was so hot!" she said.

          "What was that thing you said?  Oh wait, I remember.  'Draco Malfoy was such an awful bastard and I hope he regrets any mean thing he ever said to me!'  End quote." Said Megan grinning again.

          "Yeah well, I can't help it.  You would've had him in bed in no time, Taylor.  I do remember hearing all around Hogwarts that he slept with over half of the seventh year girls." She said.

          "Hey there is nothing wrong with being a slut, Miss Virgin!" said Taylor.  "At least I have had sex before…"

          "There isn't anything wrong with being a virgin either." Said Chelsea.  "I'm no too ya know."

          "Well I got to go anyway.  Perdy and I have to start our run.  Then I'm going to get ready for tonight.  It's my singing night.  I should go over a few songs.  So I'll see you guys later." Said Mona as she walked out.  The others stayed awhile, and then left.  The only other person in the shop lowered his paper and looked around smirking.  So the truth came out.  Mona Cambell was actually Hermione Granger.  The man's blue eyes looked at Mona's back as she walked down the street.  He didn't know what it was about her.  They always hated each other and the other women looked far more attractive, but his feelings came back to him.  Coyotes…  What about a coyotes?  Wasn't there a famous bar somewhere here known for it's bar dancers?  Was the famous bookworm really a wild coyote?  Only one way to find out!

          After finishing Mona and Perdy's daily run/walk, Mona decided to take a small break at home.  She watched movies for the rest of the day. She hadn't felt so relaxed in weeks.  She really had been working too hard.  'I think it might be time for a short break.' She thought as she watched the ending of Chicago.  At 6, it was time to get ready.  Mona had changed for her run.  Her body had never been perfect, but Perdy needed a lot of exercise.  So everyday, usually after dinner, Mona and Perdy would run.  Today, however, they went earlier so Mona could relax the rest of the day.  Now Mona's body was skinny, and her legs were long and silky.  Taylor and Megan were much skinnier, but Mona didn't care.  It was true, what Taylor had said.  Mona hadn't slept with anyone yet.  She had brought a few men home, but they just made out and they had forgotten each other by the next day.

          Seven o' clock came and went.  Mona jumped on her motorcycle and left.  She didn't need a big car, and she had always loved riding bikes.  Motorcycles were much cheaper too.  She walked into the bar wearing the same pants, but now she wore a black shirt that hung off her shoulders.  It had the letters "C M" printed in rhinestones on the side.  They stood for Coyote Mona.  All the coyotes had them specially made for them.  Her hair was down and curly.  Mona had come to love make-up.  She wore dark red lipstick and dark blue eye shadow.  This is what she was required to wear on Fridays since they were the busiest then.  Tonight was her big singing night.

          The night started out like any other.  The older men came by as usual.  Most of them left around 11 when the young hotties came.  The bar closed at 3 in the morning.  Happy hour was from 2 to 3.  That was when Mona would sing.  The coyotes were always on the bar then.  Some went to dance on the small dance floor they had.  Mona's night was going well.  Many men had bought her some drinks, but she didn't accept any Miller.  At about 1:30, a man with sexy blonde hair that was gelled back and a tall lean figure walked in and sat on a barstool.  Mona, who happened to be right by, went to serve him.

          "Hey hottie.  I don't think I've seen you here before.  You new here in town?" she asked in her regular bar voice, which was bright and inviting.  It drove all the guys wild.

          "Yep, I guess you could say I'm new here, but I know you've seen me before. We've known each other since you were 11." Said the stranger.

          "Really.  Interesting.  Well sir, you've got my attention.  But I must say, if you were that good looking, how the hell did I miss you?" she asked.  "By the way, what do you want?"

          "I'll have a beer.  I don't know why you passed me up.  Oh yeah, I remember.  We hated each other.  I feel sad that you don't remember me, Mudblood." He said in a smirk.  That smirk.  It hit Mona like a ton of bricks.  She knew who he was now.  Oh God!!  How did he know she was here?  He wasn't that smart even though he came right behind her in grades.  Besides, they were never friends.  How could he have recognized her?

          "Nice to see you too, Malfoy." She answered in a cold voice.

          "Is that any way to treat your old friend?  I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear you say I was good looking.  It makes me feel like the Slytherin Sex-God I am." Said Draco still smirking.  'What is up with that smirk?' she thought. 'Can't he just smile?'

          "Trust me, if I had known who you were, then I would've ignored you completely.  Now here's your beer.  If you don't mind, I have to prepare.  Good-bye!" she said looking straight into his eyes.  Ohhh… his eyes.  It was those ones she had dreamt about.  They were even more gorgeous in the flesh.  'No no Mona.  Shut-up!!  I so don't think he's good looking.  Okay, maybe a little.  I'll give him that, but other than that, he hasn't changed at all.  He still called me Mudblood.  Great!  Now he's going to tell everyone who I really am!  I'm in some serious shit…" she thought as she ran to the back.  Kristina and Chelsea saw her run and went after her.  They found her in the back room shaking and shivering.

          "Mona?  Are you okay?  You look like you just felt a ghost pass through you." Said Chelsea looking worried.

          "I'm okay… it's just, remember that guy, my arch nemesis?  Ya well, he's here and her recognized me!  I'm totally screwed!!" said Mona as she began to pace.

          "Where is he?" asked Kristina.  Mona nodded her head toward him.  She looked at him.  "Hey, he's hot!  Can I have him if you don't want him?"

          "Kristina!!  Mona needs our help.  This is no time for flirting!" said Chelsea.

          "Sorry."  Mumbled Kristina.  "Look, there's nothing we can do.  Just ignore him.  Oh look, he got up.  Maybe he's leaving.  C'mon Mona. You have to do your act.  It's almost 2.  Let's get this party started coyotes!" yelled Kristina as she walked out the door.  Chelsea followed and so did Mona.  It would be alright.  She could do this.  The clock struck 2, and Wyllie called for silence.  "Alright people shut up!  It's time to introduce our wet and wild coyotes of Coyote Ugly bar!  Here's Coyote Chelsea!"  Chelsea used a disappearing potion so that she could disappear and reappear on the dance floor.  She immediately began to flirt with a guy there.  "Coyote Kristina!"  Kristina used her potion so that she was also on the dance floor.  She then picked out a random guy and kissed him seductively.  "Coyote Taylor!"  Taylor appeared on the bar doing some very sexy moves.  "Coyote Megan!"  Megan also appeared on the bar.  She and Taylor did a small double act dance, which made the men drool.  "And now wolves and coyotes, give it up for our youngest and singer at Coyote Ugly bar… Coyote Mona!!"  The crowd went wild as Mona appeared on the bar.  The music started up and Mona began to sing.

I'm coming up so you better get this party started 

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

Get this party started on a Saturday night 

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_Sending out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in me Mercedes Benz_

_I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat_

_Cruising through the Westside we'll be checking the scene_

_Boulevard is breaking as I'm coming up fast_

_I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ass_

_Pull up to the bumper get out of the car_

_License plate says Stunner 1# Superstar_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_Making a connection as I enter the room_

_Everybody's chillin as I set up the groove_

_Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat_

_Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me_

_I'll be operator you can call any time_

_I'll be your connection to the party line_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

The song ended, but Mona's dancing did not.  She began to sing another song as she danced the night away.  At the final song, Mona grew bored of just dancing.  So during her last song of the night, which was Losing My Grip, she did something a little differently.

Why should I care? 

_Cause you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_Yeah you need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

          Mona grabbed a beer bottle and shook it up.  She opened it and sprayed it all over the crowd.  They yelled and opened their mouths to let the beer come in.  Kristina and Chelsea came and joined them on the bar.  The other coyotes grabbed beer bottles and shot tem open.  They all finished the song together.

Why should I care? 

_If you don't care then I don't care_

_We're not going anywhere_

"Goodnight everyone!" yelled the coyotes as the dropped their potion behind their backs. They disappeared into the back room.

          "Wow!  I'm going to sleep good tonight.  I can't believe I did that!" said Mona as she fell back onto a storage back.

          "Yeah that was totally awesome!  Why didn't we think of that earlier?  So what happened to the blonde?  I saw you talking to him. Who was he because whoever he was, he was so damn hot!" said Megan looking bright and wide-awake.  

          "Don't even go there.  I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow.  We'll talk over pizza and poker.  So where's Wyllie?"  Asked Mona.  At that moment, Wyllie came in looking blown away.

          "Mona, that was excellent!  The crowd is totally excited.  They're about ready to break in here and make you do an encore!  Sadly, the coyotes need there sleep so go home!" said Wyllie as she shoved their three hundred dollars into their hands as she walked out to the front again.

          "I'm with her.  Let's go." Said Chelsea as she headed out the back door.  The others followed.  Taylor, Chelsea, and Kristina went one way while Megan and Mona went out towards the alley at the back of the bar.  They said their good-byes as Mona headed toward her motorcycle.  She didn't even notice that Draco was sitting on a crate in the alley.

          "I can't believe you just did that.  What happened to you?" said Draco coming out of his hiding spot.  Mona jumped at first, but relaxed a little when she saw it was only Draco. Nevertheless, Mona pulled out her wand just in case.

          "Nothing happened.  Why do you care any way?" she asked not bothering to stop.

          "Why do I care?  Why do I CARE?  Let's see.  First, you're supposed to be six feet under.  Then I come here to the big city and find you alive.  Am I missing something here?  You asked me why I care.  Well let's just say that I'm a little freaked out because you're dead and now you're not.  I am really wondering why you are here.  So, care to explain." He asked finally finishing and letting out a long sigh.

          "No, I don't care to explain.  You and I were enemies and nothing has changed.  We'll leave it here and I'm going home.  Good-bye!" she said over her shoulder.  

          "I can just walk with you.  You're not getting away that easily.  It's harder to get way from a Malfoy then just walking away.  Hey, were did you go?" he asked as she disappeared into a shadow.  "Hermione get your ass over here!" he yelled into the night.  There was a loud rumble and headlights blinded Draco's eyes.  "Ack!!  What the hell is that?"

          "See ya later Malfoy!" yelled Mona as she started to drive away.  "Oh and my name's not Hermione anymore.  They call me Mona, Coyote Mona!"  And with that, Mona sped out of the alley leaving a dumbstruck Draco behind here.

A/N: So the parties over, but the story isn't.  The songs weren't mine.  Pink and Avirl Lanvine own them.  I hope to update soon, but with school coming up again, I don't know if I can update quite as soon as I'd like to.  Well, please read and review it!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	4. Stalker

          **Coyote Ugly**

          Good-day mate!  The coyotes are back for another chapter.  Sorry it took so long.  My dad restarted the computer so every document was lost including this one.  But that's okay because I didn't like what I had written so far on this chapter so it's all-good.  It's good.  It's goood! (Jim Carrey)  Thanks to all reviewers of this story and Clue, which past it's 90 reviewers mark.  I'm so grateful to you all for reviewing!!  Okay, enough chitchat.  Here come the coyotes!

Disclaimer- Do I look like JKR?  Well dumb question since you can't see me, but take my word for it, I'm not.  Therefore I don't own Harry Potter or Coyote Ugly.

Chapter 4 Stalker

          Draco stood there for a few minutes staring at the spot where Mona had driven off.  He couldn't understand it.  She had only been gone for 4 years.  Is it possible to change that much?  Several other emotions came back to him.  One of them was anger.  All this time Hermione Granger was supposed to be dead, and now all of the sudden, she isn't.  In fact, she was very alive!  Even in his wildest dreams, Draco couldn't see Hermione bar dance or drive a motorcycle.  'What's this world coming to?' he thought as he began to walk out of the alley.  Confusement also came back to him.  How did she pull such a prank on the entire wizarding world?  It's impossible.  Draco sighed as his last emotion came back to him.  Love.

          The telltale alarm clock went off at noon as usual, but Mona was awake already.  She couldn't sleep.  Seeing Malfoy again was haunting her every step.  There was nothing she could do about it either.  Mona was not about to run from this life.  She loved being a coyote and she wouldn't trade it for anything.  There was only one thing to do.  Go for a nice long walk to clear her head.

          Mona got Perdy's leash and they headed for Lincoln Park.  It was a bright sunny afternoon in Chicago.  Everything was green again.  The walk was going smoothly until Perdy saw something and took off.

          "Ack!  Perdy!  What are you doing?"  Yelled Mona.  It didn't matter.  The leash had snapped in half, and Perdy was on a mad chase through Lincoln Park.  Mona sprinted after her.  They ran for a while until Perdy finally met what she was running to.  Another Dalmatian came running at them and stopped when he saw Perdy.  They came up to each other and began to sniff.  When Mona finally caught up, she was completely out of breath.

          "Perdy!  You know better than to run off like that.  What were" She looked over and saw the other dog.  "Oh for God's sake Perdy.  All this way for another dog!  Ugggg…"  Mona rolled her eyes and went over to see the dog.  It was quite the cute one.  She realized why Perdy had taken off like that.  "Alright, let's see." She said as she looked at his tag.  "Your name is Pongo.  Your home is on Lake Shore Drive.  Wow.  Your family must be rich.  Your owner would be…"

          "Pongo!" yelled a voice.  Mona looked up and saw a man running toward her carrying half of a leash.  When he saw them, he began to smirk and Mona realized who it was.  "Well, Granger fancy meeting you here."

          "Of all the people who had to own a Dalmatian, it had to be you.  God, someone up there doesn't like me.  So let's go Perdy." She said as she began to retie Perdy's leash.

          "Oh not so fast Granger.  You got away last night, but you won't get away that easy unless you have another motorcycle hidden around here."  He said taking Pongo's leash.

          "First off, it's Cambell.  If you're going to call me by my last name, you might as well call it right.  Second, no I don't have my motorcycle here.  What's the point of walking if you have a motorcycle right next to you?"

          "Fine CAMBELL.  But you're still not getting away.  You still have many answers to tell me, and I'm not letting you go until I get them." He said grabbing her wrist.

          "Alright then, what do you want?" she asked as she began to walk.  "It's not that big of a deal.  I forgot how exaggerative you guys could be."

          "Exaggerate!!  Are you crazy?  Like I said before, you're supposed to be dead.  Old classmate back from the dead only to be found as a bar dancer.  This is like an episode of Jerry Springer or Maury." He said as he began to follow.

          "No this more like Jenny Jones, but that's beside the point. Now ask your questions so I can leave.  I have to go get pizzas and snacks for poker night."

          "That brings me to my first question.  Why the hell, out of all of the things you had going for you, did you pick to be a low-life bar dancer?  You could've found the cure for cancer or something.  Why did you throw it all away?  You can't possibly be happy here."  Said Draco.  After he said this, Mona stopped dead in her tracks.

          "Excuse me?  Throw away my life?  I love being a coyote and I'm definitely not a low-life person.  I get paid three hundred dollars a night.  Besides, I see all the cute guys and get flirt with them.  And furthermore, I can't stand medicine.  I practically faint at the sight of blood.  There's no way I'm going to be a nurse or scientist.  Oh and, I'm perfectly happy here.  Well, I was until you showed up."

          "So you flirt with all the guys huh?  How many have you slept with?  From what you said yesterday, there were rumors that I slept with almost all of the 7th year girls.  Can you beat my supposed record?" he said smirking once again.  Mona was about ready to kill him if he smirked anymore.

          "Thanks, but I'm still as innocent as the day I was born, and I'm not even going to ask how you knew about my conversation yesterday.  There's a large possibility that I don't want to know.  And PLEASE stop smirking!!!!  Don't make me wipe that smirk right off your face." She threatened.  

          "What do you have against my smirk?  It's not that bad.  Why do you think that all of the girls go after me?  I have my dear smirk to thank." He said still smirking.  They were walking by a bus stop when Mona broke free of Draco's grasp and took Perdy and led her on.  Draco was in too big of a shock to stop her.

          "See ya round, Malfoy!" yelled Mona as she boarded the bus.  Draco started to go after her, but it was too late.  She had escaped once again.  This was driving him crazy.  He was going to get her.  'What did she say that her last name was?  Cambell?'  he thought as he walked by a phone booth.  Just recently, he had learned how to work a telephone and what a phonebook was.  He opened it up and looked for her name.  He found it and ripped out the page.  'Granger, you can't escape me now.'  He thought evilly to himself.

          "Hey Miss Coyote Mona!"  Yelled the coyotes as Mona answered the door.  It was Saturday night, and the coyotes were having a quiet night at Mona's to play poker and watch movies.  Mona led the coyotes into the living room as she held off Perdy, who was barking madly.  They sat down and dove into the popcorn that was set out.  The pizza had not arrived yet.

          "Okay Mona, let's cut the small talk.  Who was the hottie at the bar last night?  He was absolutely gorgeous!" said an excited Taylor.

          "Anyone want a strawberry daiquiri?  I made them specially for us." Said Mona as she tried to get up and change the conversation.   Megan and Kristina, who were sitting next to her, pulled her back down.  "Okay okay, fine!  That was my worst nightmare.  It was… Draco Malfoy.  Dun, dun, dun." She said.

          "Oh my God!  No way!  That greasy-haired bastard?  His hair didn't look that bad." Said Megan.

          "No, no, no.  You got him mixed up with my old Potions master, Snape.  Malfoy just went gel happy and stuck like a whole container of gel in his hair.  This is the arrogant bastard.  Big difference.  Anyway, I think he overheard our conversation yesterday, you know, at the coffee shop. That's how he found out.  Now he's like my stalker.  I ran into him while I was walking Perdy this afternoon.  He just HAPPENS to have a Dalmatian too.  Its name is Pongo, and Perdy just HAD to get the hots for him.  According to him, I threw my life away to become a bar dancer, and I'm a slut."

          "Oh that's terrible!  I'm the slut of the bar!  How dare he!" exclaimed Taylor.

          "Think of it this way, Mona.  What if it had been that Potions master guy who found you.  Then he would be your stalker." Said Chelsea trying to make her fell better.  

          "Yeah then your house would smell because he would be out in the bushes and his hair suggest that he hasn't bathed since who knows when.  How could he think that being a coyote makes you a slut?  We don't look that bad, do we?" asked Kristina.

          "Of course not!  We just dress a little differently and more revealing.  It sound s like this guy was taken with your new look, Mona." Said Megan winking.

          "Shut up!  He doesn't like me!  We're enemies.  You can't leave us alone for even a minute without one of us trying to kill the other.  That's just the way life is." Said Mona.  The doorbell rang.  Everyone jumped up and ran to the door.  Mona grabbed her purse and opened the door.  Instead of the pizza guy, someone else was there.

          "Hello Cambell." Said Draco yet again.

          "Holy shit!!!!" yelled the coyotes as they slammed the door.

          "What do we do?  What do we do?  He really is a stalker!  Oh my God!  He's going to kill us!  Well, it's been nice knowing you guys.  See you in the afterlife." Exclaimed Chelsea as she began to panic.

          "For the love of God, Chelsea!!!!  Shut up!!!  We are soo not going to die.  Let's just slowly open the door and see if it was real.  Maybe we just imagined it.  We could loose our pizza." Said Taylor in a calm voice.  The others nodded and opened the door.

          "God you guys are loud!" said Draco as he was rubbing his left ear.

          "HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" they yelled again slamming the door yet again.  They huddled up together and ran upstairs.  Mona ran into her room and locked the door.  There was a small scraping noise.  Everyone grew tense as Mona opened the door.  It was only Perdy.  They let her in, and then began to listen to see if he was gone.  Megan peaked out the window and saw Draco leave Mona's front porch.  He went into his car and drove away.

          "Okay everyone!  We now return to our regularly schedule program." She said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  They walk slowly and carefully back downstairs and back into the living room.  The pizza guy came soon after.  Mona walked up to the door and looked through the peep- hole.  She brought the pizza in and they began to eat as they thought of a movie to watch.

          "So what's the Saturday night movie for tonight?" asked Taylor through a mouthful of pizza.

          "Hmmm… I've got _Legally Blonde 1-2,Pirates of the Caribbean, the Indiana Jones trilogy, Austin Powers Goldmember, Chicago, Evita, and Bruce Almighty,_ but I just watched that.

          "I vote for Chicago!" yelled Chelsea.  Everyone agreed as Mona popped the DVD in.  

          "You know, I think we need some new acts or something.  I've seen less people come in now.  There are still plenty of people, but we need to bring in the crowd again.  What we need is a really sexy, dark, dance to do.  It always brings in the crowd." Said Megan as she began to deal out the cards.

          "I agree.  We could always add in some new songs to that old jukebox.  There are tons of news songs that we haven't danced to yet." Said Kristina.

          "Yeah, but what I'm talking about a dance that we do together."

          Mona was staring at the movie.  The Cell Block Tango had just started.  An idea suddenly hit Mona.

          "Oh I've got it!  How about the Cell Block Tango!  Look, we're all slim and seductive just like them.  We can easily dance like that so why not do that?" asked Mona excitedly.

          "That's an awesome idea, but there's just one thing.  We need six people.  There are only five coyotes.  No way are we taking in another recruit, and we can't just pick someone out of the crowd.  Plus, I can't sing at all." Said Chelsea.

          "No prob!  We've got Wyllie!  I know she would be willing to dance.  You can play the Hungarian girl.  We'll charm your voice so you can speak Hungarian.  It's perfect!" 

          "You know what?  That's a really good idea!  Let's meet here today and tomorrow so we can practice.  Wyllie doesn't need practice.  _Chicago_ is her favorite movie so she knows it by heart.  So are you all in?" asked Megan.

          "Yeah!!!"

A/N: There you have it!  The fourth chapter of Coyote Ugly.  Thanks so much for reading!!  I'm sorry if I wasn't able to answer all of your reviews!  I got so many that when I came home one night; I had 23 messages to read.  I do want you to know that I do appreciate the reviews and that I do read them.  Feel free to leave me your story names so I can read and review.  Super Sycoh and NewSecretRose both wrote great stories, but I don't think I could review one of them because my computer was being mean.  So, anyway, until next time!

Lots of Love,

RonFan__


	5. Hell No, H2O

          **Coyote Ugly**

          Greetings all fanfic readers!!!  In all honesty, I think that the last chapter sucked.  I dislike it with a great passion, but it had to be done.  I promise to try a lot harder on this chapter.  Just so you know, this story has nothing to do with 101 Dalmatians.  I've always wanted a Dalmatian so I gave Mona and Draco one.  So let's stop talking about it and actually start it.

Disclaimer- Guess what?  I'm not JKR!!!  Wow, aren't you surprised?!

Chapter 5 Hell No, H2O

          The rest of the weekend went by fast for Mona. The coyotes came over the next day to practice and they called Wyllie to tell her about it.  She loved the idea and also showed up on Mona's doorstep.  Wyllie was a little scared when everyone answered the door with random items in their hands like baseball bats and frying pans.  To their great delight, Malfoy had stayed home that day obviously not wanting to go deaf.  Monday finally came.  It was Mona's cleaning day.  Her house had become extremely messy from all of the company that she had.  Mona was in her living room vacuuming and singing when the doorbell rang.

Aint it funny how some feelings you just can't deny And you can't move on even though you try 

_Aint it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Oh, I wish this could be real_

_Aint it funny how a moment can just change your life_

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

_Aint it strange how fate can play a part_

_In the story of your heart_

          Mona turned off the vacuum and opened the door.  Perdy went mad when she saw who it was.  Pongo was standing there with his owner, Draco.  

          "Hello again.  Miss me?" he said smirking like he always did.

          "No not at all!  What are you, my stalker?  If you're going to be here so much I might as well just give you a spare key so I don't have to keep opening the door.  So what do you want now?" she asked giving Draco death glares.

          "What?  Can't a stalker stop by to stalk the stalkee?" he asked.

          "Please Malfoy.  I have a lot of cleaning to do and I have to work tonight so let's make this quick.  First you insult me.  Then I insult you.  We'll make a few sarcastic remarks back and forth.  You'll bombard me with questions. Finally, I'll get so sick of you that I'll kick you out.  Alright, you start."

          "Are you keeping records of these things?  God, I could never remember all of that.  Anyway, the really reason I came here was to ask you to dinner.  That way I can ask you all the questions I want and eat at the same time.  It's a win win situation."

          "You must be joking!  There's no way in hell that I'm going to date you!  God, all of that screaming last night must've gone to your head big time…" she said shaking her head.

          "I'm not joking and yes, that screaming could've woken every single person within a hundred miles.  I bet people in London could here it.  Look, just give me chance.  I only want to talk." He said.  Something about him made her want to give in, but she quickly got rid of the idea.  She looked into his eyes.  They were exactly what she saw in her dreams only in real life.

          "No, I'm sorry, but right now, all I want to do is finish cleaning and go to work.  You didn't even follow the conversation that we usually share.  Good-bye Malfoy." She said quietly as she closed the door.  Her stomach gave a huge lurch.  It was those eyes.  You could easily get lost in them and never return.  Mona abandoned her vacuum cleaner and ran upstairs and cried for a while.  

Meanwhile, Perdy stood up on the couch looking at Draco and Pongo walk away.  Pongo looked back at Perdy with sadness in his eyes.  Perdy whimpered a little as she watched them leave.

Mona cried for a while longer before she realized that it was five and she needed to get finished with her work and get ready.  After finishing the vacuuming and promising to finish tomorrow, Mona went back upstairs to change.  She picked out a top that looked like leopard skin, but it wasn't.  It was a no sleeved shirt that was raised just enough to see her stomach.  She pulled on a tight pair of pants and began to fix her hair.  Since she had a perm, there wasn't much to do, but make sure that it was still curly.  She let her long curls go.  They reached down to her shoulders and came to a stop.  Mona smiled at her reflection as she began to do her make-up.  Once she was done, she locked up the house and jumped on her motorcycle.  She arrived at the bar at seven where she met Megan outside.

"Hello!  Ready for a fun night.  The crowd is going to go crazy tonight!  Are you ready to sing?" she asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah!!  Let's get this party started!" she answered just as excited.

"By the way, how's your stalker?  Is he still around hiding in the bushes?  Make sure you close the shades when you take a shower." Said Megan as she began to laugh a little.

"He showed up again.  He asked me out to dinner.  I was so shocked." 

"Did you accept?"

"No of course not!  It takes more than stalking me to get me to date someone.  I'm not that shallow." Said Mona as she turned to go inside.  Megan stayed outside where she met with Chelsea and Taylor.  Kristina and Wyllie were already in getting the drinks ready.  They talked for a while, then seven 'o clock came and it was time to start.  The old men came in and took their usual positions at the bar.  Mona hated this part because they always tried to flirt with her and the other coyotes.  It was worse when they were drunk.  Luckily, by the time they were, the younger men had arrived.  It was midnight when someone walked in the bar and sat right in front of Mona.

"Fire whiskey please." He said.  Mona looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Not you again.  Can't you take a hint?  Did you loose all of your smartness after we left Hogwarts?  I would've thought that you knew when you weren't wanted.  Plus, we don't serve fire whisky.  It's too wimpy.  You won't find it any where near this part of Chicago." She said.

"I can take a hint, Cambell.  I just choose not to.  Why won't you go to dinner with me?  It's not like we're marrying or something.  C'mon, it's only one little date."

"No way, Malfoy.  I have way too much stuff to do.  Besides, I sleep until noon, and I never date on the weekends because I leave my house at seven.  There's no time for a proper date." She said as she began to clean some other glasses.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're really busy.  What, do you have to read through all of the libraries in Chicago before winter?  I sure wouldn't want to interrupt that." He said sarcastically.

"I haven't been to a library since… well, I don't know…" she said.

"Hmmm… short term memory too.  I think all of this bar dancing is getting to you.  Maybe you should lay off the beer a little." He said smirking.

"Okay, so let me get this straight.  You ask me out, and then you insult me to death.  Am I the only one who thinks that this is completely stupid and pointless?"

"Hey I can't help it.  You were always the easiest to insult." He teased.

"Gee thanks Malfoy.  Are you going to order something or not?  I do have other things to do than standing here listening to your small talk."

"Your quite welcome and I think I'll just have a glass of water.  You've probably put poison in the beer or something." He said smirking.  That made Mona go crazy.  Then she smirked herself.

"No problem Malfoy." She said still smirking as she reached under the bar for something.

"What's this?  Did Hermione Granger just smirk?  Oh no!!!  The world has come to an end!  All hell froze over and pigs just flew!" he said smirking still broader. 

"Nope.  Mona Cambell just smirked." She said as she reappeared with a megaphone.  Draco looked at her totally lost.  The other coyotes stared at her and gave her questioning looks.  She gave them a small wink and turned on the megaphone.

"Attention people of Coyote Ugly bar!  Someone here has just ordered a water.  Now if you've been here before, then you know what happens to those who order just water.  This time, however, the person I know personally.  His name is Draco Malfoy, and we were worst enemies at school when we were growing up.  He used to think I was below him since I'm muggleborn.  I was the buck-toothed, bushy haired, bookworm who no one thought would ever be could for anything, but a few answers.  Now here he is, dateless, alone, and ordering a water at a bar.  So Draco, this is for all of the mean things that you said to me during school." She said smiling.  What happened next took Draco by surprise.  Mona pulled out the sprayer that was attached to the sink and turned it on full blast.  Draco was hit with a gust of cold water.  The people in the bar began to chant:

"Hell no, H2O.  Hell no, H2O.  Hell no, H2O.  Hell no, H2o…"

The other coyotes jumped up on the bar with glasses of water in their hands as they began to dump them all over Draco.  He didn't have time to think or react because it was all over in a minute.  Mona turned off the megaphone, and the people began to stop chanting.  She turned around and faced Draco smiling sweetly.

"Consider that a whole life time worth of Christmas, birthday, and what ever else there is presents." She said as she headed in the opposite direction.  Draco stared at her retreating back.  He pulled out his wand and dried himself.  The thought of giving up crossed her mind, but Malfoys never give up so he got up and walked to the back of the bar.  

Finally, happy hour came.  The lights in the bar went out and everyone fell silent.  Only the sound of the faucet dripping was heard.  Then there was a tapping noise.  Then the sound of some one drumming their fingers on the bar.  Then…

K: _Pop_

T: _Six_

Me:_ Squish_

C:_ Uh Uh_

M: _Cicero_

W:_ Lipshits_

_            And now the Six Merry Murderess of the Coyote Ugly bar in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango._

K: _Pop_

T:_ Six_

Me: _Squish_

C:_ Uh Uh_

M: _Cicero_

W: _Lipshits_

All:_  He had it coming.  _

_      He had it coming.  _

_     He only had himself to blame.  _

_    If you had been there_

_   If you'd have seen it_

_  I betcha you would've done the same_

K:_  You know how people have these little habits that get you down.  Like Bernie. Bernie like to chew gum.  No not chew.  Pop.  So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy and there's Bernie.  Lying on the couch, drinking a beer and chewing.  No, not chewing.  POPPING!  So I said to him, I said you pop that gum one more time... and he did.  So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots.  Into his head._

All:_  He had it coming_

_      He had it coming_

_     He only had himself to blame_

_    If you'd have been there_

_   If you'd have heard it_

_  I betcha you would've done the same_

T:_  I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away.  So we started living together.  He'd go to work.  He'd come home.  I'd fix him a drink.  We'd have dinner.  And then I found out… single he told me?  Single my ass!  Not only was he married, oh no.  He had six wives.  One of those Mormons, you know?  So that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenics._

All:_  He had it coming_

_      He had it coming_

_     He took a flower in his prime_

_    And then he used it_

_   And he abused it_

_  It was a murder, but not a crime_

Me:  _Now I'm standing in the kitchen carving up a chicken for dinner, minding my own business.  In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage.  'You've been screwing the milkman?' he said.  He was crazy and he kept on screaming 'You've been screwing the milkman?'  Then he ran into my knife.  He ran into my knife ten times._

All:_  If you had been there_

_      If you had seen it_

_     I betcha you would've done the same_

C:_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

M:  _Yeah, but did you do it?_

C:_  Uh Uh.  Not guilty!_

M:_  My sister Veronica and I had this double act and my husband Charlie traveled around with us.  Now for the last number in our act we these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row.  One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip-flops, one right after the other.  So this one night before the show we were down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us boozing, having a few laughs, and we ran out of ice so I go out to get some.  I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing number seventeen, the spread eagle… well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out.  I can't remember a thing.  It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead!_

All:_  They had it coming_

_      They had it coming_

_     They had it coming all a along_

_    I didn't do it_

_  But if I done it_

_How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

_        They had it coming_

_       They had it coming_

_      They had it coming all along_

_     I didn't do it_

_   But if I done it_

_  How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

W:_  I loved Al Lipshits more than I could possibly say.  He was a real artistic guy.  Sensitive, a painter, but he was always trying to find himself.  He'd go out looking or himself every night and on the way.  He found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving.  I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences.  He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead!_

A:_  The dirty bum, bum, bum, BUM_

_     The dirty bum, bum, bum, BUM_

_     They had it coming._

_    They had it coming_

_   They had it coming all along_

_   I didn't do it_

_  But if I done it_

_ How could you tell us that we were wrong?_

_       He had it coming_

_      He had it coming_

_     He only had himself to blame_

_    If you'd have been there_

_   If you'd have seen it_

_  I betcha you would've done the same_

K:_  You pop that gum one more time…_

T:_  Single he told me?_

Me:_  Ten times_

C:  _*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

M:_  Number seventeen the spread eagle_

W:  _Artistic differences_

K: _Pop_

T:_ Six_

Me: _Squish_

C:_ UhUh_

M:_ Cicero_

W: _Lipshits_

The crowd went wild!  The coyotes finished their song, and began to dance.  The men went crazy and Wyllie began to hand out free drinks. For a while, Mona had completely forgotten all about Draco and the whole "hell no, H2O" thing.  Once the people had left and Mona was paid, she left Coyote Ugly and headed to her motorcycle, which was parked in the same place.  Draco was standing there leaning against the wall.  

              "What now, Malfoy?  I would've thought that getting you soaked was enough to get you off my back.  Please, I'm very tired so just let me go home now." She said yawning slightly.

              "Sorry, no can do.  The way I see it, you owe me.  I suffered huge humiliation when I could've easily just hexed you.  But no.  Now you have to go out to dinner with me." He said looking triumphant.  Mona scowled.

              "Fine.  I'm sick of you following me everywhere.  So I'll go to dinner with you tomorrow at four.  Actually, it'll be more like lunch, but anyway, pick me up at my house and we'll leave." She said.

              "Sounds good.  And as a special bonus, I'll even let you pick the restraint.  Now don't you fell special?" he asked sarcastically.

              "I'm honored." Said Mona as she got on her motorcycle and drove off leaving Draco, who looked very pleased with himself.

A/N:  God that took forever!  That song seems to go on, and on, and on, and on…  It's called the Cell Block Tango, and it's from the movie, _Chicago_, which is one of my personal favorites.  I didn't have the words to the Hungarian's part so I did that other thing, and I couldn't do the echo in the song either.  Hope you don't mind.  I can finally say that I'm definitely happy with this chapter.  Hope you enjoyed it!!!  Please read and review!!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	6. In Debt

**Coyote Ugly**

          Welcome back everyone.  Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!  My dad killed my computer so my chapter was erased, but now it works, at least the net does.  I won't be able to return your reviews for a while because the email isn't working.  But I can answer you questions here.  So…are there any questions?  Well, some people asked if Ginny or any one else would come back.  Yes they will.  I can't tell you how because it would ruin the outcome of the story.  Anyway, I'll try to get back to you ASAP, but for now let's get back to the story.

Disclaimer- There's no way my parents would let me own a bar so I don't own Coyote Ugly.  If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be in this crummy town.  I'd be with Ron.

Chapter 5 In Debut

          It was even harder for Mona to get out of bed knowing what was coming.  She stayed in bed until about one in the afternoon before Perdy got sick of it.  Perdy ran to her bed and pulled off her covers.  Mona groaned and rolled over.  It wasn't until Perdy decided to lick her face that she made herself get out of bed, grumbling all the way.  She took a shower and dried her hair before she went down stairs to feed Perdy and have a small breakfast.  When her bagel popped out of the toaster, the phone rang.  This time, it was Taylor.

          "What's up Mona?  We're all going out to eat tonight before work.  Do you want to come?" asked Taylor.

          "Love to, but can't.  I've got a date from hell to go to.  If I don't, my stalker might blow my cover, which I'm surprised to see he hasn't, or he might kill me.  So I'm stuck with it." Said Mona not feeling happy about it at all.

          "He asked you out?  Wow.  It sounds just like my aunt.  She had a stalker once.  She agreed to go on a data with him then she slept with him.  Last I heard, she was pregnant." Said Taylor.  'That wasn't much help.' Thought Mona.

          "Err…thanks Taylor, but I'm not going to sleep with him.  I don't even know why I don't just hex him or something.  There's just something weird about him.  He knew who Jerry Springer and Maury were and he hates muggles.  Anyway, I have to go.  I'm not even dressed yet.  If you guys are still going out, don't go to Sam's.  That's where I'm taking him."

          "Alright Mona.  Good luck!  Bye!" said Taylor hanging up.

          "Buh-bye." Said Mona setting down the phone.  She quickly ate her bagel and ran upstairs to get ready.  Perdy followed at her heals.  Mona burst into her bedroom and went to her closet.  She had no idea of what to wear.  For an entire hour, Mona dug through her closet to find something to wear.  Still, there was no success.  'What am I doing?' she thought to her self.  'It's only a date with Malfoy, if you want to call it that.  I'm going crazy!'

          "What do I wear?  What do I wear!  I need a stupid outfit.  Got any ideas Perdy?" she asked her Dalmatian.  She did this sometimes, but she wasn't really expecting an answer.  However, Perdy had something in mind.  She jumped off Mona's bed and went to a pile of shirts, and pulled out a shirt that was blue with thin white stripes going down it.  The collar came out and so did the cuffs.  They were both white.  Then she went into the closet, and pulled out a khaki skirt.  It was just the right length, just high enough for a coyote and just low enough to keep her from looking like Taylor.  Mona jumped off her bed and hugged Perdy with all of her might.

          "Thanks you!  Thanks you!!  Thank you!!!  This is perfect!!!!" screamed Mona as she began to undress.  When she finished, she looked in the mirror.  Any guy would kill to have her right now.  'How Perdy knew what to wear was a complete mystery to me.  My dog needs to get out more… or she needs a guy.' Thought Mona as she began to do her hair.  She decided to leave it down in curls down to her shoulders.  After applying some make-up and thanking Perdy again, Mona went to wait outside.  She didn't have to wait long.  A black pick-up truck pulled up in front of Mona's house.  Draco got out and started to walk up to the door when he saw her.  To him, she had never looked better, well, not that he'd seen anyway.

          "Ready to go?" he asked smiling slightly.

          "Yep.  We're going out for pizza at good old Sam's.  It's only a few blocks away.  Let's go." Said Mona as she started to walk down the sidewalk.

          "Whoa, wait a minute!  I've got a perfectly good truck right here.  Most people use them for driving around.  Besides, you've got an awesome motorcycle.  Why not drive that?" he whined.

          "For God's sake, stop whining.  It's such a nice day, and winter isn't that far off.  Winter in the city is horrible.  Anyway, if you don't want to walk, I'll just go right back in and"

          Fine, Fine, Fine.  Let's just go.  What's this place called again?"

          "Sam's Pizza Palace.  I know the owner personally.  He's a regular customer at the bar." Said Mona as she and Draco walked down the sidewalk.

          "Is this somewhere downtown because I hate going down there?" he asked.

          "Right middle of Water Tower Place.  There's a great view of the city from there.  What's wrong with going downtown?  There's so much more city life there.  I love it." She said smiling.

          "I always get lost.  This city is too big.  It needs to shrink." 

          "Why are you here anyway?  I ran away, but you just left, right?"

          "Yeah, kind of.  I didn't like living in Malfoy Manor.  I wanted to go outside my own back yard so I came on the first flight out of England.  It just happened to be a flight to Chicago, and here I am.  Ta Da!!" said Draco.

          "So this is your first time in a city right?" she asked.  Draco nodded.  "Well, you're screwed.  You don't have street smarts and you can't even find your way.  The city will eat you alive.  It's survival of the fittest here."

          "I'll be fine.  I'm still rich.  I took a bunch of money out of my savings account before I left.  No one will mess with me." He said looking pleased with himself.

          "Ha!  No one cares if you're rich or not. In fact, it makes you more of a target if you are.  Anyway, shut up for a minute.  I'm trying to find the right street to turn on." Said Mona looking around.

          "You tell me that I have no street smarts.  Water Tower Place is this way." He said as he started down one street.  Mona grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

          "Try this way." She said pointing to a sign.  Draco blushed slightly.  

          "I knew that." He muttered.  They didn't talk the rest of the way until they got inside.  Mona headed to a table next to the window with a great view of the street.  The table had a reserved sign on it.

          "Uhh… Cambell, this seat is reserved.  Can't you read?" he asked.  
  


          "Who do you think it's reserved for?  I'll give you a hint.  It's me.  Now anyway, have a seat." She said.  "Oh and I can read."

          They sat down for a minute before a man who looked older than fifty came up to them.  He was a little chunky and had a strong Italian accent.  The man smiled at Mona and took out a small notepad.

          "Hello Mona!  Great to see you tonight.  Where are the others?  They're usually here with you, no?  Ah, but who is this?" asked the man tapping Draco on the head with a pencil.

          "Sam, this is my friend Draco.  Draco, this is the owner of the place, Sam.  The coyotes are out tonight.  I have no idea where they are exactly." She said

          "I see.  Well, what can I get you to drink?" asked Sam.

          "I'll take a vanilla coke please." Said Mona.

          "And you Draco?" asked Sam.  Draco paled a little put quickly said an answer.

          "I'll have the same." Sam nodded and left.  He came back with the drinks a few minutes later.  After giving them a menu and telling them to call him when they were ready, Sam disappeared back into the kitchen leaving Mona and Draco alone with the exception of the other customers.

          "So this is where you eat?  It's not that bad for a muggle place." Said Draco looking around.

          "People here give muggles a lot more credit.  There aren't many purebloods here.  Mostly half bloods and muggle borns live around here.  Anyway, muggles aren't that bad.  Why do you hate them so much? They built this entire city with little or no help from the wizards or witches.  You need to learn how to see past a person's blood." Said Mona as she took a sip of her vanilla coke.

          "I don't hate them.  They're just so… common.  They're not like us.  I bet wizards built this entire city, but gave the muggles the credit for it.  Besides, I talk to plenty of people who aren't purebloods.  I'm talking to you right now."

          "So you don't like muggles, but you know who Jerry Springer and Maury.  They're both muggles."

          "Well, when I moved, I bought one of those big boxes and those were the most entertaining things I could find.  Muggles are very boring.  They need to go to a Quidditch match or something."

          "You mean a TV.  Obviously, you've never heard of the Simpsons."

          "Hey wait, this is about you not me.  You have to answer all of my questions." Said Draco.

          "Hold on.  What do you want to eat?  I was thinking of spitting a pizza.  Do you like pizza?" asked Mona.

          "What the hell is a pizza?  Never heard of it…"

          "How could you never here of a pizza???  You miss too much when you just hang out with wizards.  It's a crust with tomato sauce, cheese, and any type of topping.  Can you say heaven on earth?  Although Hershey Kisses are at the top too… so what do you say?"

          "Sure why not?  What kind of toppings are there?  I like pepperoni if they can out it on there." Said Draco.

          "Of course.  I love pepperoni.  If you like it, you should try pineapple and ham.  Different, but very good.  Hey Sam.  We'll have the pepperoni, large!" Mona yelled to Sam.  Sam gave her thumbs up and began to bake.  "Okay, ask away." She said turning back to Draco.

          "Well, first off why are you here?  Most people just go under a new identity and live in the same town.  Why, out of all of the jobs, did you pick to be a coyote at a bar?  You had so much going for you.  Why be a bar dancer.  But hey, don't get me wrong.  You are a very good dancer." He said smirking.   Mona blushed a little.

          "I came here to escape everything.  Krum, my parents, my job, my life.  I needed to change.  So I faked my death and came here.   I couldn't stay in England.  It would be all too weird if I saw Harry or Ron on the street.  Being a bar dancer is fun.  I meet tons of cool wizards and witches.  There's always something new going on.  The coyotes are like family to me.  Plus there's usually a cute guy there." She said.   Draco flinched a little.

          "Why did you just ditch you friends like that?" he asked.

          "I didn't want to.  In fact, Ginny is going here on the first of July, which I think is this weekend.  Oh God!  I have to get ready for this.   Anyway, I couldn't tell Ron and Harry.  They wouldn't understand.  If it were up to them, I would still be with them wherever they went."

          "They're doing pretty well from what I hear.  I think Potter and the little Weasley married.  Wealsley himself will never marry.  I think he designs brooms.  He's married to his work."

          "I should've known." Said Mona smiling.   Sam came out and brought them their pizza.  Mona dug in immediately, but Draco sat there for a second.  "C'mon, it's really good.  Just pick up a slice and eat it with your hands, or are you too good for it." Said Mona smirking.  Draco glared at her for a second then picked up a slice.  He bit into it.  'Wow!' he thought.

          "This is awesome!  What's it called again?" he asked.

          "Pizza." She said taking another bite.  After a few minutes of silent eating, Mona had to ask a question that she was dying to know.  "Why is my name in the front paper? It's been four years.  Most people don't post things like that again."

          "I think it's because you were the smartest witch since… probably Dumbledor himself.  You may not realize it, but you left a lot of people and job offers.  Most businesses were sending you job offers.  Plus, you were engaged to a famous Quidditch player.  I guess most people were so shocked that you killed yourself.  The whole world thought that you led the perfect life."

          "Wow.  People are strange…" said Mona.  "What about you though?  You said you just left because you wanted to.  Did Pansy dump you or something?"

          "No way!  We were never engaged, much to her disappointment.  I felt like I needed space so I told my parents I was leaving.  Right now, I work for a magical law firm.  It's not the best job, but I enjoy it." He answered.  They ate the rest of their meal while talking lightly about stuff that didn't matter.  Then Mona looked at the clock.

          "Oh God!!  I have to go.  I'm sorry, but I have to be at the bar in a half hour.  I'll see you later." Said Mona as she left some money on the table and dashed out Sam's.  Draco sat there for a minute, but finally decided to leave.

Later that Night…

          "Mona, hurry up.  The crowd is getting restless.  What happened to all of the guys?  There's barely any.  Most of them are women!!" yelled Wyllie to Mona.  It was true.  The ladies not pleased when they found no guys at the bar that night.  They weren't pleased and were starting to leave and it was only one in the morning.  Just then, Draco walked in and sat down.

          "Hey Cambell." He said to Mona.

          "Hey Malfoy.  Look let's make this quick.  The bar's packed with a bunch of angry women.  Hell has finally come to Chicago." Said Mona panting.

          "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

          "Not really…" she said.

          "Mona, we're starting happy hour early, but we need help.  What we need is a guy dancer.  Any ideas?" asked Megan.  Mona thought for a minute then turned back to Draco.

          "Do you still want to help?" she asked.

          "Yeah sure.  What can I do?" 

          "We need a guy bar dancer.  Would you be willing to"

          "Oh no!  No way!  You're not talking me into this.  There's no way that I'm going to dance on a bar.  You are completely insane." He said

          "C'mon please.  Please, please, please with a cherry on top, and whipped cream, and sprinkles.  Please Draco.  It'll make us even." She pleaded.

          "Oh no.  This will make you way in debut.  Hmmmm… okay fine, but you owe me big time.  What do I do?" he asked.

          "Can you sing and dance?" asked Kristina who was listening in.

          "Sort if…" he answered.

          "How does Latin pop strike you?" asked Mona eyeing the jukebox.

          "Sure, why not." Said Draco looking sort of nervous.

          "Then just sit back for a second.  Kristina, go tell Wyllie.  I'll take care of Draco."  Mona picked up the megaphone and yelled to the crowd.  "Alright ladies of Coyote Ugly.  We coyotes are proud to present our only male… wolf, Howler Draco!"  Draco's eyes popped to feet out of his head as Mona used her wand to flip the jukebox on.  She pulled him up as the music started.  It took Draco a minute to warm up to the dancing, but the coyotes soon joined him on the bar.  He was soon a wild howler.

She's into superstition 

_Black cats and the voodoo dolls_

_I feel a premonition_

_That girls gonna make me fall_

_She's into new sensations_

_New kicks and the candlelight_

_She's got a new addition_

_For every day and night_

_She'll make you take your _

_Clothes off and go dancing in the rain_

_She'll make you live her crazy life_

_But she'll take away your pain_

_Like a bullet through your brain_

_Upside Inside Out_

_She's livin'la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_She's livin'la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red _

_And her skins the color of mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Livin'la vida loca_

_She's livin'la vida loca_

_Woke up in New York City_

_In a funky cheep hotel_

_She took my heart _

_And she took my money_

_She must've sent me a sleeping pill_

_She never drinks the water _

_And makes you order _

_French champagne_

_Once you've had a taste of her_

_You'll never be the same_

_Yeah, she'll make you go insane_

_Upside Inside Out_

_She's livin'la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin'la vida loca_

_Herlips are devil red_

_And her skins the color of moca_

_She will wear you out _

_Livin'la vida loca_

_She's livin'la vida loca_

_She'll make you take your_

_Clothes off and go dancing in the rain_

_She'll make you live her crazy life_

_Until you go insane_

_No, you'll never be the same_

_Upside Inside Out_

_She's livin'la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin'la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red _

_And her skins the color of mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Livin'la vida loca_

_Upside Inside Out_

_She's livin'la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin'la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_

_And her skins the color of mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Livin'la vida loca_

_Livin'la vida loca_

_Livin'la vida loca_

_Livin'la vida loca_

After several more hours of this, Coyote Ugly finally let out its last happy person.  The women went crazy for Draco.  Even though he wouldn't admit it, Draco had enjoyed himself.  Wyllie was so pleased that she even paid him!  Mona headed for home on foot since she ran to the bar from Sam's.  Draco caught up with her.

          "Alright Miss Mona, you owe me soooooo much." He said.

          "I take it we're on a fist name thing here?  So what do you want in return?"

          "You have to spend the entire day with me tomorrow.  I need a guide and you need something to do before Weasley's sister comes."

          "Fine.  I guess I have no choice.  But there's just one thing that I never got to ask you at Sam's.   How come you aren't blackmailing me?  Normally, you would've told the whole world by now.  Why?" she asked.

          "In all honesty, I don't know.  I'm just still too shocked, and you seem happy so why spoil it?" he answered.

          "You're a weird one, Draco Malfoy.  I'm not sure if I believe that, but come over tomorrow at eleven, and I'll show you Chicago." She said as she walked off.  Draco headed in the opposite direction feeling happy and excited, which was very unlike him.  Something about Mona made Draco want to be himself and shed his muggle hating rep.  Maybe she was good for him in a weird sort of way…

A/N:  I'm so glad I finally got this done.  Since I do this behind my parents back, it's hard to get a spare moment and updates come much slower.  The song isn't mine, and I'm sorry if it's too out of date, but I thought it would be a cool song for Draco to sing.  Thanks t the reviewer who loved Hershey Kisses.  You rock!!  Please read and review!  I hope to update soon!!!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	7. Roaming the Town

**Coyote Ugly**

          Hi ya fans.  Whoa, that last chapter took a while.  I do believe that it was well worth it.  I hope some of your questions were answered in Mona and Draco's date.  I know some people commented on how I have to write these in the dead of night.  My parents are great and all, but they wouldn't understand on how much I love to write.  Writing fanfics is a fun way for me to express myself and have some fun.  When my Dad killed the computer, I was so depressed because I couldn't read fanfics.  Although some parts in my fanfic are well… not so innocent (Clue's make-out scene) and my parents wouldn't accept it.  I wish they did though… Anyway, I typing and watching the movie _I Want to Marry Ryan Banks._  A reviewer was watching it while they gave me a review so thanks to that reviewer and all reviewers whether you liked it or not.  Oh, and some one mentioned that Draco has gray eyes.  Honestly, if you read around, Draco doesn't have a set eye color.  People always change it, but they're usually blue or gray.   For now, they're blue.  Wow.  This is my longest starting paragraph I've ever written.  So let's stop this and get on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story.  The plot is mine, but that's about it.  There, are you happy? Then again, I never get bugged about a disclaimer so you must not really care.  Oh well.  I don't want to go to jail.

Chapter 7 Roaming the Town

          Mona's dreams that night were far more intense.  She found herself dreaming of a gorgeous wedding, but there was something different about it.  Normally, Victor would be there, but now there was someone else.  Right when she was about to see his face, the scene changed.  She was in a hospital giving birth a little girl.  As the baby was placed in her arms, the man came and sat next to her.  He kissed her forehead and smiled down at the baby.  Once again, she tried to look into his eyes.  All she saw was a beautiful pair of blue eyes before he vanished, and she awoke in a sweat.  Her head was throbbing and she felt sick.  Mona looked at the clock and saw that Draco would be at her house in an hour.  She threw off her covers and quickly started to get ready.  This time, she knew what to wear.  Mona grabbed a turquoise shirt that hung onto her shoulders.  Then she put on a light blue pair of jeans that had a rhinestone belt.  

          Draco walked up and rang Mona's doorbell at exactly eleven 'o clock with Pongo at his side.  Mona opened the door.

          "Hi.  Um, you can come in for a second.  I still have to finish a few things.  Oh, you brought your dog.  Sounds good.  Perdy has been acting very strange lately. She needs more social life." Said Mona as she beckoned Draco in.

          "Yeah, Pongo wouldn't let me leave unless I took him with me so I thought they could just stay here together while we're out." Said Draco as he walked into the living room.  He stood there for a minute studying the room. It didn't look half bad.  He could call it livable if he wanted to.

          "Okay, I'm ready.  Sorry about the wait.  I woke up a little shaken so it took me a second to get out of bed.   So, let's go. There's a lot of city and not enough day light." Said Mona as she walked out of the house.  Draco let Pongo go and joined her outside.  Mona locked the door and they started down the street.

          "Where are we going today, tour guide?" he asked.  She laughed a little.  

          "Well, how does food sound to you?  I didn't eat anything and we definitely need to beat the rush." She answered.

          "Great.  I'm starving."

          "Hello Starving.  I was supposed to take a Malfoy out, but I guess you'll have to do.  Hang on… did you bring tennis shoes by any chance?" She asked eyeing his feet.

          "Yeah why?"

          "Because you're going to have to run now.  We can catch that bus up ahead.  C'mon!" yelled Mona as she dashed toward the bus stop.  Draco followed though he looked completely confused.  They made it just in time.  The bus was very crowded so they had to stand.

          "Why are we taking the bus?  We can just apperate to wherever we're going to." He whispered to her.

          "Because you don't have any idea how to get around Chicago, and this way is more fun.  Oh watch out!" she said as they hit a bump.  Everyone standing jumped a little and several people fell.  Mona laughed a little.  

          "You are crazy.  How can falling on a bus be funny?  It hurts.  That girl over there tripped me so I would fall on her.  Then she slipped me here number.  I'm disgusted." Said Draco looking shaken.

          "Oh for God's sake, have a little fun for a while.  You're such a stiff.  You're idea of fun is a huge business meeting with everyone just mumbling to themselves about stuff that no one cares about."  They got off the bus in front of a building that looked like a jungle.  There was a giant frog sitting on top of a sign that read "The Rain Forest Café."  Draco stared at it for a minute before asking Mona about it.

          "What is this place?  I thought we we're going to eat.  That pizza palace was pretty good.  Why not go there instead of this freaky place?" asked Draco.

          "Trust me.  You'll definitely like this place.  It's a restaurant with a twist.  The inside is awesome!  Just give it a chance.  Ever hear of not judging a book by its cover?"

          "Yeah…"

          "Well, this is one of those times when it matters." She said as she pulled him in.  Draco was greatly surprised.  The room looked like the Parish house form the movie Jumanji after the plants took over.  On his left was a small waterfall with alligators in it.  

          "Why are there alligators here?" he asked looking worried.

          "They're not real smart one.  There're mechanical." She said as she led him up to the check in place.  In front of him were a bunch of large aquariums with all types of different fish it.  On his right was a shop with millions of cool and strange things to buy.  Mona turned back to him.

          "We have to wait for about fifteen minutes so let's look around." She said.  They began to walk around the shop.  There were games and t-shirts on display.  Mona snuck up behind him and draped a rubber snake around his neck.

          "What the… heck," said Drano as he looked at some little kids running around the shop, "is this?" he asked Mona who was giggling.

          "Oh relax.  It's fake.  I think,…" she said smiling.  Draco noticed a small thing of rubber insects.  He grabbed one and tossed it at Mona.

          "Is this one fake?" he asked.  Mona jumped a little, but smiled all the same.  They walked over to a wall with piles of stuffed animals out.  Draco looked at a tree who had eyes, ears, and a mouth with a sign that said 'Hi!  I'm Tracy Tree' on it.  Suddenly, music played and the tree began to talk.

          "Oh my God!" said Draco as he practically jumped on Mona.  She laughed so hard.  He blushed a little.  "Stupid tree.  Whose idea was it for a talking tree anyway?  They should warn you before they do stuff like make a tree talk to unsuspecting people.  I could've died of a heart attack." He said.

          "Most people aren't scared of a tree.  Besides, who would go to your funeral?" she asked smirking.

          "I resent that remark." He said as he followed her to the clothes section.  He noticed a thong with leopard prints on them.  "Here Mona.  A gift from me to you." He said as he threw them at her.  She blushed and giggled.

          "No this is for you." She said as she picked up a bikini and threw that at him.  Draco picked it up and held it against his body.  He struck and pose, which made Mona almost die of laughter.

          "Not my style.  I prefer bikinis in hot pink rather than leopard ones.  Thanks anyway." He said as he set it down.  The waitress called their names, and they headed upstairs for their table.  The upstairs was so cool.  There were mechanical animals all around the room.  The jungle thing was still there.  Aquariums went through the middle of the room.  One part of the ceiling looked similar to the night sky just like Hogwarts.  They sat down, ordered, and waited.

          "So where did you find this place?" he asked.

          "The coyotes brought me here on my first Christmas.  It's been kind of like tradition to come here on Christmas Eve.  By the way, how did you like last night?" she asked smirking.

          "I can't believe you made me do that.  How did I know the words?  I've only heard that song like once."

          "It's a simple charm I used.  So bar dancing isn't that bad, is it?"

          "Different, but not that bad.  Where else are we going today?  You're the tour guide.  I'm just the sucker following."

          "You put me up to this.  We're going to Navy Pier, the Sears Tower, and walking down the streets of Chicago.  By the time we do al of that, I would have to get back home.  I still have to work." She said just as their food arrived.  Mona ordered a sandwich and Draco ordered a steak.  Then all of the sudden, the room went dark.  There were several large crashes and the animals began to wail and screech.  The lights flashed as the monkeys yelped and the elephants roared.

          "Wow.  What is all of this?  It's weirder than the tree."

          "It's a storm.  You know, it's a rain forest so it rains a lot.  It scared me half to death the first time, but the tree didn't like it does some people…" she said grinning at him.

          "Not funny Mona."  They finished eating and headed out, but not before Draco tried to hex Tracy Tree.  Mona was finally able to pull him away.  

          "Alright, next we're taking the subway to Navy Pier.  Watch closely.  There will be a test later." She said smirking at him.  After watching him smirk so much, Mona didn't care anymore and had fun smirking.  It was contagious.

          "Should I take notes?" asked Draco jokingly.  

          "Ha, ha, ha.  Very funny." She said.  They boarded the subway and took off.  When they arrived, Draco was very impressed.  Navy Pier was right off of the beautiful Lake Michigan.  The Ferris wheel and other attractions made it look different from all the rest of Chicago.  "Like it?" asked Mona.

          "Yeah, it's pretty cool, for a muggle place." He answered.  Mona scowled as they walked inside.  It was like a giant green house with fountains that shot water over your head as you passed.  There were small shops with jewelry and cheep souvenirs.  "What is all of this?" he asked.

          "Well, over there is the Children's Museum and farther down is the IMEX Theater.  People from all around perform on that stage right there, and that's the eating-place.  C'mon, there's more stuff to do outside." She said as led Draco outside again.  The path was like a boat dock.  Along it were several boats that looked like mini ocean liners.  On the other side was a Ferris wheel and a carousel.  

          "Why are all of these boats here?" asked Draco staring at one called The Sprit of Chicago.

          "Their mini ships that take you around the harbor.  Some like, The Sprit of Chicago, host parties.  You get food and there's a dance floor and live DJ.  It's so much fun." Said Mona.  "But we're not going on a cruise.  You haven't seen Chicago until you've seen it from the top of the Ferris wheel." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.  They boarded and the Ferris wheel took them up.  Draco looked over and saw the huge city lying before him.  It looked so peaceful.

          "So, enjoying your tour?" Mona asked.

          "Not bad. I guess there's more to this city than meets the eye.  What else are we doing here?"

          "Those buildings at the end of the pier some times hold special exhibits.  We can see what there is in there.  Out of everything though, this is my favorite." She said smiling.

          "Why?" asked Draco.

          "Because this is probably the calmest place in the city.  There's no traffic or pollution or problems.  It kind of reminds me of Hogwarts."

          "Yeah, Hogwarts almost never had too many problems.  Maybe the most innocent place in the world." He said as the ride stopped and they got off.  They walked toward the buildings and went inside.  There were tables set up all around with giant statue cows.

          "Oh I love these things.  A few years ago, Chicago had an art exhibit.  People decorated statue cows and the city put them on the street.  There were tons of them.  It was so cool." Explained Mona.

          "Interesting…" said Draco looking around.  They began to walk through.  Some cows fitted a company name like Star Bucks Coffee did a cowffee cow, and Lasalle Bank did a cowculator cow.  Other artists painted beautiful designs on the cows.  By the end of the exhibit, Draco was very impressed.  "Where to next?" he asked as they walked off of Navy Pier.

          "I have to go to work in about a hour and a half so there's one last stop that you can't miss.  The Sears Tower!" said Mona as she called to a taxi.  They road in silence both staring at the streets and sights of Chicago.  When the cab stopped, Mona and Draco got out and headed inside.

          "So what's so special about this tower?  Isn't it just another skyscraper?" asked Draco.  Mona laughed.

          "Of course not!  It's the tallest tower in Chicago and one of the tallest in Chicago.  It's 5:30 so that means it's almost sunset.  Trust me, the city looks awesome at sunset." Said Mona as they walked into the elevator.  The ride up seemed to go on and on.  It never seemed to stop, but it finally did.  The doors opened and the city of Chicago lay before Mona and Draco glowing in the setting sun.  They walked to the nearest window and looked out.

          "Wow.  It's beautiful." Said Draco as he stood behind Mona.  She just smiled and turned to face him, but never got a chance to say anything.  Draco captured her lips in a kiss.  Mona was shocked at first, but soon found herself kissing back.  'God, he's a good kisser!' she thought as she let out a soft moan.  His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.  An explosion set off in Mona's mouth as the two tongues danced together.  For once in four years, Mona felt loved by another man.  They finally pulled away breathing hard.  The sun had set and the cities lights were coming on.

          "I suppose we should get going.  It's almost six." She whispered.  

          "Yeah…" he whispered back.  They broke apart and began to walk down.  The walk was silent.  Both of them were thinking about the kiss.  It had felt so right.  Heaven came down to Earth for one minute that day.  They chose to walk back to Mona's house.  Draco still had to take Pongo home.  Mona unlocked the door and stepped in.  She found Pongo and Perdy asleep on the couch.  When they heared the door open, they picked up their heads and got off the couch.  

          "Hello to you too." Said Mona as Perdy came up to her and licked her hand.

          "Well, I should probably get going.  Thanks for everything Mona.  I really appreciate it." Said Draco as he leashed up Pongo.

          "Me too." She answered.

          "Look, I know you'll be busy with Weasley, but an I see you again?" he asked rather quickly.  Mona thought for a minute.

          "Yeah, there's a good chance that we can go out again.  I don't know when, but some time this week or next." She said.  Mona walked Draco back onto her porch.

          "Good night." He whispered.

          "Good night." She whispered back.  They began to lean in closer and closer until Draco's lips brushed up against Mona's.  They kissed sweetly at first, but it soon got passionate.  Draco's arms began to wrap around Mona's waist as her hand found their way around his neck.  This time, Mona opened up at once as she explored Draco's mouth.  It tasted so sweet yet spicy at the same time.  Just then, the phone rang breaking them apart.

          "I should probably go answer that." She said.

          "Don't worry.  I'll call you." He said as he unwrapped himself from her.

          "Okay.  Night." She said as she walked back inside and closed the door with a huge grin on her face.  She picked up the phone and heard four people yell "hello" into the phone.  It was all of the coyotes at a pay phone.

          "Hey Mone!  How did it go?" asked Megan.

          "Where did you go?" asked Chelsea.

          "Did you sleep with him?" asked Taylor.  There was a groan from the other coyotes and a sheepish "sorry" form Taylor.

          "I'll tell you guys everything at the bar tonight, but just to let you know, you interrupted something very important.  Bye!" She hung up the phone without another word.  After redressing and doing her hair and make-up, she headed for Coyote Ugly.   The coyotes were already out there waiting for her.

          'This is going to be a long night…' she thought as she smirked and went to join them.

A/N: Well there you have it.  I really liked this chapter, but it really matters if you do.  Those places in Chicago are real.  I don't know if they ever had that cow thing, but I loved the cow parade so I snuck them in…  So thanks for reading and a shout out to NewSecretRose who updated her story Survivor: Harry Potter Style.  It's definitely worth the time to read, and I'm still waiting for super sycoh to update, which I hope she will soon.  That's all here.  Thanks again!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	8. Ginny's Arrival

**Coyote Ugly**

          Aloha readers and writers.  I'm back for another chapter.  Thanks sooooo much for all of your reviews!  I finally got my email to work so I can answer your recent reviews.  Okay, so I hope you liked the last chapter and that the kiss was enough for you.  There will be more, I guarantee you.  Here's the part that everyone has been asking about.  Now let's get on with it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Harry Potter.  I think you should know that by now, but in case you didn't, I don't.

Chapter 8 Ginny's Arrival 

          The next two days passed quickly.  Mona and Draco went out each night and fully enjoyed themselves.  Pongo and Perdy became closer and the end of the dates were usually stopped with a very passionate kiss.  It was finally the first of July, and Mona had just called the airport to find out if any planes from Britain were to arrive.  When she found the time, she hailed a cab, and went to the airport.

          The airport was very busy that morning.  It seemed as though Ginny's plane would never land, and she didn't even know if Ginny was on that plane.  Maybe Ginny forgot about her.  Maybe she just didn't care.  Besides, who knows what Ginny would think of her?  What would she say about her new look?  What if Ginny called her a slut (which was Taylor's title) and never wanted to talk to her.  Then the announcer announced that flight 635 to Chicago from England had landed.  Mona went to the exit and stood by as the passengers got off.  She looked around for a woman with bright red hair.  None of them fit the description.  'Maybe it's better this way…' Mona thought.  Then the last passenger got off.  The woman was tall and pretty with a strange glow that's seemed to surround her.  Mona knew it was here at once.

          "Ginny?" she asked cautiously.  The woman spun around and looked at her carefully.

          "Hermione?  Is it really you?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes.  Mona nodded vigorously and rushed to hug her friend.  Tears fell freely down Ginny's cheeks as she embraced her long lost friend.  They broke apart for Ginny to get a good look at her.  "Wow.  You sure have changed.  Your hair is curly and blonde.  My God, what are you wearing?  A tank top and tight pants?  What have you been doing?" asked Ginny.  She wasn't mad or upset.  She seemed curious and amused by Mona's new look.

          "First off, it's not Hermione any more.  Now it's Mona.  Mona Cambell.  I missed you so much, Ginny.  You have no idea." Said Mona as she braced her friend again.  

          "It's okay.  I'm here now.  You have to tell me everything about you now.  Leave nothing out." Said Ginny taking Mona's hand and leading her toward baggage claim.  They got her stuff, got a cab, and drove off toward Mona's house.  Mona led Ginny in and introduced her to Perdy, who became Ginny's friend immediately.  Then after fixing a daiquiri and some chips, they sat down to talk.

          "So, tell me everything.  I missed you so much.  You missed everything.  You better have been doing something good." Said Ginny smiling playfully.

          "Actually… you're going to find this strange and hard to believe, but… I'm a coyote." Said Mona very fast.

          "Uh hu, and that would be… wait!  No!  Not thee coyotes!  The bar dancers that are known to all single men alive?  You can't be.  It's impossible." Said Ginny looking at her in disbelief.

          "Um yeah, that would be me.  Please don't kill me." She pleaded.

          "I won't kill you.  I'm just surprised.  You were once the smartest witch known to wizard-kind.  What made you change like that?"  And so Mona launched into her story about her first month, meeting the coyotes, her new wardrobe, and her profession.  Ginny stayed quiet and listen attentively.  The only part Mona left out was Draco.  She had come to really like Draco.  Sure, he could be a real prat sometimes, but it was funny.  He made her laugh and she liked it that way.  Who knows how Ginny would take it.  That whole slut thing came back and Mona shuddered a little.  She sighed as she finished her long story.  Ginny sat there for a minute staring at Mona before she spoke.

          "Well, I don't hate you.  It's just weird, but you seem to be happier than you ever were so I'm happy for you, Mona." Said Ginny smiling.  Mona relaxed a little.  Now she wanted to hear all about Ginny.

          "What about you?  You haven't said anything about yourself.  What happened to you and Harry?  How are Harry, Ron, and the rest of your family?  I haven't stopped thinking about you guys since the day I left." Said Mona tearing up.  Ginny blushed a little.

          "Well, Harry and I still got married, but it wasn't the same without you.  Ron designs racing brooms.  He's very devoted so I don't think he'll ever marry.  Let's see… Fred and George are multi- galleon airs from their joke shop.  Bill has moved to Rome to wok for Gringots.  Charlie is still in Romania with his wife, Jackie, and their three kids.  Percy is still an outcast in our family.  He was still too cowardly to come back and ask my dad for forgiveness.  Oh, and I have a son." Said Ginny finishing up rather quickly with a smile on her face.

          "What!!" yelled Mona as she spit her drink out all over the floor.  She turned back to the smiling Ginny.

          "Yep.  His name Matt and he's two.  Look, here's a picture." Said Ginny as she rummaged through her purse for her wallet.  She pulled it out and flipped it open.  There was Harry, Ginny, and a little baby boy standing in front of a house looking very happy.  Mona beamed down at them.

          "Ohh Ginny, he's gorgeous.  He looks so much like Harry, but he has your eyes.  Oh my God.  Harry looks so much different.  It's like he's taller and oh he still has his glasses although these ones fit him much better." Observed Mona.  She handed the picture back to Ginny and sighed again.

          "You okay?" asked Ginny gripping her friend's shoulder.

          "Yeah, I just wish I could've been there for Matt's birth and your wedding. I missed so much and I just wish I could go back…" said Mona as she trailed off.

          "Mona, it's okay. Don't try to rewrite the past.  Believe me, it only makes you more depressed.  Do you have to work tonight?"  Mona's face lit up.

          "Yeah, and you're going with me.  You can meet the coyotes and Wyllie.  We'll have so much fun tonight.  Maybe you can join us?"

          "No way!  There's no way I'm getting up on that bar. I'm married and I have a child.  I'll watch."

          "Okay.  We're trying something new.  It's going to be a country night.  C'mon it's time to go.  We'll ride my Harley." Said Mona as she led a stunned Ginny out the door.

          They arrived at Coyote Ugly to meet the coyotes outside.

          "Hi guys.  Meet my friend, Ginny.  She's the only one from Britain who knows about my little charade.  Well, almost…"

          "Almost?" questioned Ginny, but she was cut off.  The coyotes swarmed around here and they began to talk.

          "Hang on, let me introduce everyone.  Alright, this is Chelsea.  That's Kristina.  Over there is Taylor, our bar slut as she is proud to say.  And that's Megan or Meg.  Let's go in.  We're quite a happy hour to prepare for." Said Mona as they walked in. After introducing Wyllie to Ginny, the night began.  Ginny sat behind the bar and joked around with the coyotes as well as the customers, but she didn't drink.  Finally, Draco walked in and sat down.

          "Hey Coyote." He said.

          "Hi Draco.  The usual?" Asked Mona smirking.

          "I thought we would wait until you were off." Said Draco returning the smirk.

          "Ha, ha, ha.  I can't anyway.  Ginny's finally arrived." She said lowering her voice.  

          "Okay, okay.  Just tell her soon.  I want to go out again." He said in a fake pout.  Mona got him a beer and went over to Ginny.

          "So Malfoy knows about this?" she asked.  Mona stopped dead.

          "How did you know?" she asked guiltily.

          "I'm not deaf you know.  How the hell did he find out?  You could tell him, but not Harry or Ron." Asked Ginny looking mad.

          "No, no, no." she began, but Wyllie cut her off with the announcement of happy hour.  "Look, I'll explain later.  Trust me, I didn't tell him before I left.  He overheard a conversation and found out.  I gotta go.  Just watch and enjoy yourself." Said Mona as she used her potion to disappear.

          "Okay coyotes and wolves, its happy hour with a country twist.  Give it up for our coyotes!!!" yelled Wyllie.  The song started up, the coyotes started to dance, and Mona began to sing.

I'm going out tonight- I'm feelin' alright 

_Gonna let it out_

_Wanna make some noise- really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions- make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only want to have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

_Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy- forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts- short shirts _

_Oh, oh, oh really go wild- yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, Oh, Oh get in the action- feel the attraction_

_Color my hair- do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free- yeah feel the way I feel_

_Man!  I feel like a woman._

_The girls need a break- tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance- we only want to dance_

_We're gonna let out hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

_Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy- forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts- short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh really go wild- yeah, doin' in style_

_Oh, Oh, Oh get in the action- feel the attraction_

_Color my hair- do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free- yeah feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

_Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy- forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts- short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh really go wild- yeah, doin' in style_

_Oh, Oh, Oh get in the action- feel the attraction_

_Color my hair- do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free- yeah, feel the way I feel_

_Man!  I feel like a woman._

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it?_

_Come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman_

Like always, the bar burst into appaulse.  The coyotes moved on until the end.  Everyone had finally gone home, and Mona and Ginny were walking to Mona's motorcycle.  They weren't talking at all.  Finally, Ginny couldn't stand it.

          "Mona, I'm sorry.  I should've known that you wouldn't have said anything to Malfoy about leaving.  You were really good tonight, and maybe Malfoy's attitude has changed slightly. Just be careful.  You're still my best friend by far."

          "Oh Ginny.  Don't worry about me.  I'm okay really.  I guess I've found a new side to Draco, and I like it."

          "Aww thanks Mona.  I'm touched." Said Draco as he emerged out of the shadows.  Ginny jumped and pulled out her wand, but put it away when she saw who it was.

          "Shut up you prat." Said Mona with another smirk.

          "I know you're busy, but do you want to go for a quick walk tomorrow.  That is, if Miss Weasley here will let you come out and play."

          "That's Mrs. Potter to you, and yes.  Go ahead, but be home in time for supper." Said Ginny in a mock motherish voice.  Mona gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips.

          "We'll continue this tomorrow." She murmured as she and Ginny rode away on the motorcycle.

A/N:  Pirates of the Caribbean just finished and I'm done with this chapter.  Wow, only three hours to type this thing.  It wasn't that exciting, but it had to be done.  The song is Shania Twain's so I don't own it.  So until next time.  Thanks again!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	9. Xavier

**Coyote Ugly**

          What's up everyone!  Hope you liked my last chapter.  It might not have been the best, but hey, I liked it for what it was worth.  This week has been soooooooooooo stressful that I didn't have time to update so here is my next chapter and I'm sorry for the delay.  I'm just lad that I finally made Ginny come.  I also finally got my email working so I'm hoping to answer some of your reviews.  Thank you so much if you did review.  Your questions and comments are very useful to me.  Okay, now let's get started shall we?

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter or Coyote Ugly, then pigs would fly and hell would freeze over.  Oh look!  A pig!  Wait, no.  It's just a stupid bird.  Damn!

Chapter 9 Xavier

          Mona woke up to a stiff back the next morning.  The couch was hers now that she had given Ginny the bed.  She rolled over and tried to get comfortable, but it was no use.  Perdy was barking to go out and Mona's stomach began to growl.  So she decided it was time to get up and start breakfast.  After she had finished, Ginny came down the stairs looking tired but perky.  

          "Good morning Mona.  Mmm… what's for breakfast?" she asked smelling the delicious scent of waffles.

          "Good morning to you too.  They're my famous waffles made by me.  Which reminds me, I forgot to ask you this last night.  How long are you going to be staying?  I was hoping you could stay for a week, but you didn't tell me that you had a son so he probably needs you." Said Mona looking slightly sad at this.  She knew that it wasn't Matt's fault and she didn't hate Matt for it, but she had missed Ginny so much and desperately wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

          "Well, I can only stay until Tuesday.  That's when my plane is leaving.  Harry thinks I'm in Paris for the week sorting a few things out with my business company so I couldn't stay too long."

          "You own a business?  Which one?  Maybe you've got a shop around here." Said Mona looking excited.

          "It's a small clothing store that I started.  Then more people started to buy my clothes so I expanded.  There's about ten stores total in the world last I checked.  It's called 'The Majestic.'  I don't even know where all of the stores are actually.  Pretty bad huh."

          "Oh my God!!  You own that place?  I go in there so much it's not even funny.  That's so cool.  Do I get discounts now?" asked Mona with a grin on her face.

          "Probably.  Anyway, what's the plan for today?"  Asked Ginny.

          "Saturdays are sometimes club nights so I think that's where we're going tonight.  As for the day, how does shopping strike you?" asked Mona with a devilish grin on her face.  Ginny copied her face and nodded.  They finished eating and went upstairs to change.  Then they began their shopping spree.  

          "C'mon we have to stop in here.  It's one of my favorites." Yelled Ginny to Mona.

          "What is it?" she asked not looking at the sign up above it.

          "It's Victoria's Secret." Said Ginny with a smirk.  Mona laughed.

          "I take it you come in here a lot? Is this where Matt started?" asked Mona still laughing at Ginny.

          "Oh yeah, and any other kid that we might have. I need a new nightgown.  I think I need to diet again.  My stomach has been growing and I can't fit into my other one.  Besides, we can get you something for Malfoy…"

          "Shut up Ginny." Said Mona smiling at her.  "We've only been dating for a few days.  I'm not the bar slut.  That's Taylor, which I'm sure she told you.  I'm not even sure if he likes me that much.  For all I know I'm just a quick fix." Said Mona as she went through the racks of bras.

          "Mona, if it was a one night stand, then you'd be gone by now.  I think he really likes you.  He still even acts like a prat sometimes, which is good.  I'd be scared if he was perfect.  Could you imagine that?" asked Ginny.

          "Oh yeah, that's him alright.  If he was perfect then I wouldn't date him, and I wouldn't get to see him bar dance like he did a few nights ago…" said Mona smirking.

          "He was what!?!?!  I wish Harry would do that!" said Ginny looking up into space as she pictured Harry bar dancing.  Mona did the same, but she only laughed.  Harry never seemed like the type to bar dance so the whole image was quite scary to her.  Ginny noticed this and also began to laugh.  "I guess you're right.  Harry would never bar dance and he would kill me if I did."   Ginny turned back to look at nightgowns and Mona went to look at thongs.

          After finishing their shopping, Mona took Ginny to her clothing shop.  The shop was in an alley called Orville Alley, which was named for the first wizard in Chicago, Orville Redenbacher.  Most of the shops were brightly lit up with neon signs and flashing signs.  The Majestic was crowded with people who lined the walls looking through racks of clothes and robes.  Ginny looked around and was completely amazed.

          "Wow!  I can't believe I started this.  Well my confidence was just boosted up about ten points.  Let's have a look, shall we?" said Ginny as she led Mona into the shop.  "Don't say that I'm the owner.  This could get out, and it'll get back to Harry, who will ask what the hell I was doing here, and he'll find you, and then we'll both have to run away, and you'll never get to see Malfoy again, and-"

          "Ginny!  Shut up!  God, I wasn't born yesterday ya know.  Sheesh…"Mona said cutting Ginny off.  She ran to a rack and began to look through a rack.  She and Ginny stayed there the rest of the day and looked at each item of clothing, which made the clerk very mad, but it was worth it when Mona bought almost twenty items.  It was almost six when Mona and Ginny came home form their shopping spree.  They had stopped at Sam's and split a pizza.  Draco and Pongo were already waiting for Mona when they arrived.  He looked happy to see them at last.

          "Do you still want to go for our regular walk?" asked Draco.

          "Oh yeah.  Ginny, you really don't mind do you?" I promise it won't be for long because we have to meet the rest of the coyotes at Club Xavier.  It'll only be about fifteen to twenty minutes." Said Mona looking slightly sad that she had to leave her guest all alone.

          "Please.  You guys go ahead.  I have to find something to wear!  My clothes are getting tighter and tighter.  I wish I had some of my old maternity clothes.  Anyway, you guys go now." Said Ginny smiling.  Mona smiled back and went to leash up Perdy.  She came back out in after a few minutes, said good-bye to Ginny, and they began their quick walk through the park.  Pongo and Perdy led the way through.

          "So how's the weasel's sister?  I haven't seen her in ages, or heard from her." Asked Draco after they had entered the park.

          "She's great, and I'm very surprised at how she took you and me.  It's kind of scary.  She's a mother now." Said Mona smiling at absolutely nothing.

          "Yeah, I guessed that when she said she needed some maternity clothes again.  I wouldn't wear those to a club.  You'd probably get stared at a lot."

          "I take it you know from experience." Said Mona with a smirk.  Draco glared a little at her, but laughed too.

          "Yep, actually I do.  I can't help it if I'm a cross-dresser, which would make you gay." Said Draco returning her smirk.  She punched him slightly on the arm, but began to laugh.  

          "You're so mean!  Why I'm I even dating you?!  You haven't changed a bit." Said Mona.  

          "Yes I have!  Why else would I do this?" he asked as he pulled her into a kiss, which made the dogs stop and look at their owners.  Much to Draco and Mona's dismay, Pongo and Perdy began to pull on their leashes, which made the two become tied up.

          "Ack!  You guys!  Stop it!" yelled Mona as she tripped over the leash and came crashing to the ground with Draco on top of her.  They began to laugh as their dogs barked and chased one another around.  Mona looked deep into Draco's eyes and felt that shock again.  It was those eyes.  They seemed so familiar, but where oh where had she seen them?  She didn't have time to dwell on this because Draco's lips took over hers and she had no time to think.  Finally, they pulled away breathing very hard and fast.  Draco smiled at her and got up.  He helped Mona up, and they began to walk back towards Mona's house.  They walked up4 to Mona's front porch and stopped.

          "So I guess I'll see you soon, eh?  I'll see you on Monday night or sooner.  You probably want to spend some time with the little weasel." Said Draco looking slightly crestfallen.

          "Ya, but it's more like little pothead now.  We're not sure if we'll be getting together again so we're planning to spend as much time together as possible, but I'll definitely be there at the bar on Monday.  You're welcome to join us up there, you know."

          "No thank you.  I've had my share of bar dancing.  I'm keeping my feet on the ground.  So I guess I'll talk to you then right?  Or sooner?" he asked smirking AGAIN!

          "I hope so." She said as they leaned in for a good-bye kiss.  It was short and sweet just how Mona liked them at times.  After whispering a final good-bye, Mona walked inside and closed the door as Draco walked down the steps.

          "Ohhhh, Mona you have to tell me everything!" squealed Ginny as Mona walked into her room.  She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that actually fit.  Mona smirked as she began to tell about their walk.  It took them four more hours to get ready completely.  Mona helped Ginny with so make-up tips and she picked out her own outfit, which was a tight pair of black pants and a tight t-shirt.  There was a honk form outside.  Ginny ran to the window and saw two cars parked outside.  One belonged to Megan.  The car was a firebird that had just been waxed.  The other car was Chelsea's.  It was a convertible with the top rolled down.  They had picked up Kristina and Taylor, and were now waving at Mona and Ginny to join them outside, which they did.

          "Hello girls.  Ready to party?  We're going to Xavier, right?" asked Kristina.

          "Where else would we go?" asked Megan.  "It's the wildest club in town!  Well, apart from Coyote Ugly, but that's a bar, not a club.  So let's go already."

          "Yeah Meg.  All of the hot guys will be gone!" whined Taylor as they piled into the two cars.  The ride there was enjoyable, and in no time, they found themselves outside of Club Xavier.  The club was a building that would look similar to a church, which it probably was at one time.  Now neon sighs advertising drinks were hanging from the windows, and music was blasting from the building.  

The coyotes and Ginny walked inside and sat down at the bar.  Everyone except for Ginny ordered a margarita.  She was feeling a little sick, and didn't want to push it.  Several guys came up to dance with Megan and Taylor.  They smirked at each other as they were led onto the floor and immediately started to move to the beat.  After finishing their drinks, Mona, Ginny, Kristina, and Chelsea went onto the floor to dance as well.  Kristina and Chelsea were taken away easily, but Ginny refused everyone saying that she was married.  They gave her strange looks and wondered what she was doing in a bar.  Mona got a lot of looks and offers, but stayed with Ginny.  Suddenly, a pair of strong arms found their way onto Mona's hips.  

"Miss me?" whispered a sexy voice in her ear.  Mona knew whose voice that was right from the start.  It was Draco yet again.

"Oh yeah." She replied as they began to dance.  He was an awesome dancer.  Their bodies moved in perfect time with each other as the song played.

I know may be young, but… 

_I've got feelings too_

_And I need to do_

_What I feel like doing_

_So let me go_

_And just listen_

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl_

_Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world?_

_Always saying "Little girl, don't step into the club."_

_Well I'm just trying to find out why cause dancing what I love_

_Get it, get it_

_Get it, get it_

_Get it, get it_

_I know I may come off as quite_

_I may come off shy_

_But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy_

_What's practical, what's logical, what the hell who cares_

_All I know is I'm so happy, when you're dancing there_

_I'm a slave 4 u_

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave 4 u_

_I won't deny it_

_I'm not trying to hide_

_Baby, don't you wanna dance up on my_

_To another time and place_

_Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me_

_Leaving behind my name and age_

_Like that.  You like that?_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it_

_I really wanna dance tonight with you_

_I really wanna do what you want me to_

_I really wanna dance tonight with you_

_I really wanna do what you want me to_

_Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me_

_To another time and place_

_Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me_

_Leave behind my name and age_

_I'm a slave 4 u_

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave 4 u_

_I won't deny it_

_I'm not trying to hide it_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it_

_I'm a slave 4 u_

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave 4 u_

_I won't deny it_

_I'm not trying to hide it_

The song ended, but their dance didn't.  Mona and Draco danced the night away.  The other guys didn't dare to cut in, but gave Draco evil stares instead.  Finally at three in the morning, Ginny summed up the courage to break them apart.

          "Okay you two, let's all go home now.  It's three am!  C'mon, we want to sleep!" exclaimed Ginny as she grabbed Mona's arm and led here away.  Mona looked back at Draco and gave him a smile.  She felt bad for leaving him there, but he smirked back and showed he understood.  After all of that dancing, Mona knew that there were still tons of hard knocks still in Draco, but now she saw something that wasn't there before.  Love.

A/N: Alrightie then.  There's my next chapter.  I know I said that my family doesn't know about this, but one person does now.  My older sister does.  I hope she won't tell my parents, and if she's reading this, well… this is what I love to do.  (I'm a slaaaaaaave 4 this)  Okay so please review and thanks for reading!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	10. Sailing

**Coyote Ugly**

          Hey, hey, hey fellow fanfic readers and writers.  Coyote Ugly has reached its 200 mark of reviews!!!!  You really have no idea how happy and pleased I am to see that my story has gotten this many reviews.  I could hug you all!!!  Did anyone watch the Grammy's?  I know I did.  They were pretty cool.  I'm usually not a big fan of country (with the exception of Shania Twain) but I really liked Martina McBride's performance.  It was so sad, but I loved it!  Black Eyed Peas did a cool performance.  So enough about the Grammy's, let's get to the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, yada, yada, yada, ECT. Ect. Ect. Ect.  You get the idea…

Chapter 10 Sailing

          Mona woke up on the couch to a large grumble coming from the bathroom.  It sounded like someone was sick.  Indeed, they were.  Ginny was in the bathroom, and she was not looking good.  Mona got up and walked to the bathroom.  

          "Are you okay, Ginny?  You don't look like your perky, happy self.  Do you want something for your stomach?" asked Mona.

          "Oh God… I feel like my entire stomach just came out in the toilet.  I didn't even have any alcohol last night or the day before.  Geezz… something sure didn't agree with me." Said Ginny leaning against the sink.  "I'll pass on any medicine.  I don't trust muggles with that, and I doubt it will help at all.  Just give me a bed and I'm fine."

          "Are you sure?" asked Mona.

          "Yeah, I'm really okay.  I just need a little break.  Why don't you go out with Malfoy for the day?" Suggested Ginny smirking at Mona.  Mona blushed.

          "I don't know.  I couldn't possibly leave you.  We don't even have a lot of time.  What if I never see you again after this?  You do need rest though.  Your face is kind of pale and you look like you need some extra rest." Said Mona as she sat on the couch.

          "I think you should go out for a walk, like you always do, and if you see him, then go with him.  Just leave me some money, and a number for that pizza place, oh, and the remote, and I'm fine for the day.  Really.  You shouldn't waist a whole day just watching me get sick." Said Ginny as she tried to step out of the bathroom.  Failing miserably, she sat on the edge of the sink, and stared at Mona for a while.  Mona finally got tired of being stared at and finally gave in.  She ran upstairs and put on a pair of shorts and a green t-shirt.  Ginny practically forced her out the door, and down the street, but not before she made Mona teach her how to use a telephone.  Even though Harry knew how to use one, he never taught her how to.

          Mona walked down the street not really paying attention to where she was going.   When she did realize where she was, she was at the boat docks.  There was a specific for people who owned small sailing boats.  Mona loved to sail, but even coyotes didn't make that much money.  She walked up and down the rows just staring around at anything and everything.  Then a noise caught her ears.

          "Damn!!!  God, do I hate these things.  Why can't they be made easier to assemble?  It was never this hard at the manor.  Are these things different too?  Grrr…." Growled a voice to the side of Mona.  She couldn't help, but smile just a little.

          "Oh c'mon.  Can't the great Draco Malfoy handle a little manual labor?  I think all of the sitting around at the manor hurt your muscles a little." Said Mona as she began to smirk.  A head popped out of a small sailing boat.  Of course.  What kind of a day would it be without running into Draco at least sometime in the day?  To Mona, it was inevitable.

          "Hey, I used to sail around the lake in back of my house.  It used to come second nature to me.  Well, third actually.  Qudditch came second.  So what are you doing here?  Isn't little weasel, or no potter, still here?  It's not nice to leave a guest all alone in a big city without a street-smart person to protect her." Said Draco smirking back at her.

          "Ginny's sick.  It must've been something she ate because it was all in my toilet this morning.  She made me go out for a walk.  For some strange and abnormal reason, she figured I'd bump into you.  I guess she was right.  Figures." She said as she rolled her eyes a little.  "Anyway, I was just wandering, and then I heard you.  Pretty ironic, huh?"

          "Someone up there is forcing us together.  It's my day off from stalking you, but no.  You're stalking me.  My, how the tables have turned."

          "Ha, ha, ha." Mona said smiling now no longer smirking.  She and Draco looked out toward the lake for a minute before Draco finally spoke up.

          "If you're not busy, then would you like to go for a ride?  There's a nice breeze and I brought a bunch of fast food to try.  I do need someone to tell me what all of these things are." Said Draco as he held up several bags of food.  Some said McDonald's on them, and others said Subway on them.  Mona laughed a little.

          "I guess I could take some time from my busy schedule and assist you on sampling the fine cuisine of fast food."  Draco held out his hand, and Mona took it.  He smiled at her, and began to get ready.  

In a few minutes, they were off sailing around the harbor of Chicago on a bright, sunny, Sunday.  The water sparkled in the noon sun.  The breeze felt wonderful, and the fresh smell of lake water filled their nostrils.  Mona sat down while Draco sailed around for a while.  After they were settled, Draco sat down next to Mona and opened a bag of McDonald's.  

          "What is this exactly?  It looks like… well, I'm not sure." Said Draco as he eyed the hamburger suspiciously.  

          "It's called a hamburger. Say it with me now.  Ham-bur-ger.  These little stringy things here are called French fries.  Don't ask why.  I don't think the French invented them, but hey, it's like the French toast thing too so whatever."

          "Thanks for the history lesson.  I'm not even going to ask how you know so much about hormbagggers.  I don't what to know." Said Draco as he shook his head.  He finally took a bite, and found that muggles knew how to cook.  Even the French fries that weren't really French tasted really good.  They had fun throwing them at each other anyway.  "I don't think I can eat this" He looked at the bag.  "Subway.  That's what dinner is for I guess." He said as he put the bag back down and looked out at the city with Mona in his arms.  She smiled broadly and relaxed.  There was one thing that was nagging at the back of her head.  She tried not to ask it, but it had to be asked.

          "Draco, what made you made you change your mind in the war.  You could've been the difference between our failure and success.  Voldermort might've even given you a part of the world to rule.  Why give it up?" asked Mona hoping that he wouldn't get mad.  If he really loved her, then her wouldn't.  As much as she tried to keep it in, she had to know if she wanted to stay with him.  Draco looked at her for a second and sighed.

          "To tell you the truth, my father was talking about me becoming another great dark wizard, but I couldn't do it.  There's too much pressure, and I had other reasons.  So I asked Dumbledor if there was anything I could do to help.  He told me it wouldn't be safe if I were a spy so he let me help Snape make several useful potions.  It wasn't much, but I did help a little."

          "Really?  What were your other reasons?" she asked.

          "You." He answered simply.  Mona sat there for a second completely dumbstruck at his answer.

          "Why me?"

          "Because at the beginning of seventh year, I started to fall for you.  I didn't admit it, and I denied it as much as I could, but when my father told me I would have to help kill all muggle born people at Hogwarts, I couldn't do it.  It was too much.  That's when I switched sides." Said Draco letting out a breath.  Mona turned and looked at him.

          "You could've saved me a lot of pain and money.  I felt just like you.  I was falling for you, but I wouldn't admit it either.  Then I got back with Victor, and he proposed.  I figured that it was just some little crush.  When I found out what a scum he was, I didn't care about anything there any more.  The farther I was, the happier I was."  Draco looked at her a laughed a little.

          "So we could've saved ourselves a lot of trouble, and me a bath in a bar, if we had just sucked up our pride?  Well, now I feel like such an ass." He said shaking his head.  Mona laughed as well.

          "Back then, we would've slapped anyone who ever thought about this.  Wow.  I guess I changed more than I thought."

          "Yes you have." Said Draco as he tilted her chin up to face him.  She smiled at him before he attacked her lips.  She tasted sweet as always as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.  She moaned and he smirked against her lips.  He began to wrap his arms around her waist as her hands found their way around his neck.  The kiss went on and on until neither one could breath.  They parted very slowly and smiled.

          "So, don't you ever miss Hogwarts of Potter and Weasley?  They were your best friends." Asked Draco after Mona had settled back into his arms.  She sighed.

          "I do miss them.  More and more each day.  If I could, then I would go back to Hogwarts for a quick visit, but I don't think I could.  Too many risks at hand.  You were shocked enough.  Think of what the rest of the world would say." Said Mona as she remembered Draco's first thoughts about her.  She thought of how he thought she was a slut, but found that she really had a little bit of Hermione Granger still lingering in her.

          "Yeah, I guess.  There's not much you can do, is there?"

          "No.  I've come to terms with it I guess.  Seeing Ginny again helped so much.  I just wish I could see Matt, oh and Harry and Ron again."  Mona and Draco sat out on the boat for the rest of the afternoon.  When the sun had finally set, Draco got up and started for the harbor.  The ride back was enjoyable.  Mona stood at Draco's side as he steered the boat back into the harbor.  He helped her off.  She was about to walk away before she forgot to do something.

          "Draco." She called.  He spun around and looked at her smiling.  She practically jumped on him as she pressed her lips firmly onto his.  She felt, for once, totally and completely content.  Everything was perfect.  His arms stroked her cheeks as her hands played with the hairs on the back of his neck.  When his watch began to beep at six 'o clock, they broke apart.  "Thank you." She whispered.  

          "I'll see you hopefully tomorrow or the next day."

          "Probably on Tuesday after Ginny leaves.  Tomorrow will be our last full day together.  I'm planning on taking her to the beach.  I'll see you on Tuesday." She whispered as she walked off the pier and walked home.  Draco stared at her back and smiled once again.  For him, like her, he felt at complete peace with the world.

          "Mona got home at about six thirty to find Ginny asleep on the couch.  'This is probably a good thing.  At least she won't ask about my day.  Knowing her, she'll go crazy, but in a good way…' thought Mona as walked up to bedroom with Perdy at her heals.

A/N: So there's the next chapter.  Thanks so much for reading.  I'm past my minor writers block so the rest of the story should flow smoothly.  Oh, and a special shout out to darlingdearheart, who is a great reviewer and a fateful bus buddy!  I'm really tired after the Valentine's Day dance at my school.  It was fun, and I danced a lot.  My friend said quote 'you look so f******* hot!' Well, I don't know if I really did, but I enjoyed it anyway even if I didn't dance with any guys, which I did want to.  I felt so unloved!!  Hopefully, your reviews will prove me wrong!  And now for my extra special news…… drum roll please….. I've started the sequel to Clue!!!!!  If you haven't read it already then don't bother to read it, but if you have well here's the sequel.  I hope you like it!  Happy Valentine's Day!  I love you guys tons!!!!!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	11. Ginny's Last Day

**Coyote Ugly**

          Oh, my God, oh my God, oh my God!!!!  I can't believe how many reviews I got.  I'm so very happy to see that everyone (well at least everyone that reviewed) enjoyed the last chapter.  I hope you got my replies from your reviews.  I did take the time to read and send you a reply back.  You're always welcome to email me at alyssamyvine.com or talk to me on instant messenger.  My screen name is RonFan555.  It's kind of cool to talk to people in other countries rather than in my hometown/hick town, which is in the US of A.  Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer- I just updated and you forgot already?  Sheesh… can you say 'short-term memory?'  Just kidding.  Anyway, I still don't own Harry Potter or Coyote Ugly.

Chapter 11 Ginny's Last Day

          Snack!

          A fluffy something hit Mona's face.  She wasn't quite awake, and she was still out of it.

          Snack!

          "Get up, sleepyhead!  Let's get this day started.  I spent yesterday on the couch so I want to go out today.  Oh, and you so have to tell me what went on after I forced you out.  Next time, wake me up, and buy a new couch.  God, that thing is hard!"  Ginny was standing over Mona with a pillow in hand; ready to strike again if she didn't get up.  Mona groaned.  Apparently, Ginny was feeling loads better because she was about ready to pounce on Mona.

          "Fine, fine, fine.  I'm up." Mumbled Mona as she turned over and tried to open her eyes.  The bright sunshine was streaming through the windows making it hurt to open her eyes.  When she finally did, Ginny was already dressed and ready.  She was wearing a summer dress that went down to her knees.  "You won't want to be wearing that today." Said Mona as she sat up.

          "Why not?  Does it look that bad on me?  I know I've gained a little weight, but really.  I thought it looked decent." Said Ginny.  She crossed the room to look in the big mirror.  As she surveyed herself, Mona spoke up.

          "No, it looks fine, but you wouldn't want to get it wet when we go to the beach, would you?" asked Mona smiling.  Ginny squealed and spun around.

          "Really!?  I haven't been to the beach in ages.  Probably since I was pregnant with Matt.  What are we waiting for?  Let's go!  Hurry, hurry.  Up, up, up!!  Double time, Mona!  One, two, one, two!"

          "Slow down there, Ginny.  Give me a break.  We're meeting the coyotes there at one.  Then we'll leave at six and go to Coyote Ugly at seven.  It's your last night so you better make it good." Said Mona as she started to get ready.

          "I don't think you looked at the clock, but it's twelve right now." Said Ginny grinning at the look on Mona's face after she told her that.  Mona raced to the bathroom.  Never had she gotten ready that fast in her life.  Her bathing suit was a bikini that was turquoise with a yellow lining.  Ginny was wearing a one-piece suit.  It was a regular black and really wasn't too special because Ginny still felt self-conscience about her new weight.  Mona was finished by one, and they headed out.  Deciding that it would be to cold to ride home while they were wet, Mona and Ginny hailed a taxi, and headed for the beach.

          Mona had never seen the beach look so calm before.  Everyone was gone.  There wasn't a person in sight except for four women standing in the sand.  They waved to Mona and Ginny.  It was the rest of the coyotes.  Mona and Ginny walked over to them.

          "Hi guys.  Where's the rest of the world?  Did they all just decide to pack up and leave?  The beach always has people at it on week days in the summer." Said Mona looking around to see if anyone was coming.

          "Oh, that." Said Taylor with a sly grin.  "Well, let's just say that people around here are so gullible."

          "What do you mean?" asked Ginny who was very confused.

          "We told everyone that the beach was unsafe due to certain reasons.  The funny thing is that no one bothered to ask about it.  They just left.  Ah, muggles…" said Kristina.

          "So we have the whole beach to ourselves?  Alright!  I only thought this happened in the movies!  Let's go.  I need a tan and a smoothie.  There are still places open, right?" asked Mona looking toward the snack places along the small boardwalk.

          "Oh yeah.  They just think that everyone went insane, and decided to stay home for the day.  Luckily, they stayed open just for us." Said Megan. Mona was looking forward to a day with just her and her best friends.  Even though Draco wasn't there, Mona felt that she needed just one day with her friends.  Plus, Ginny was leaving tomorrow.  She had to make the most of their day.

          "Okay ladies, let's slap on the sun block and head for the water!" yelled Chelsea.  The others followed her as they looked for the sunniest spot on the beach.  After finally finding it, they laid their towels down, got just enough sun block to keep the sunburn away, and ran into the water.  Lake Michigan felt soft and cool.  Mona's body welcomed the coldness because it was so hot.  For a while, they just sat in the waves, but they soon swam out and began to talk.

          "So Ginny, we barely know you.  Tell us about you cause you may not get another chance." Said Kristina who had just joined them after doing a little sun bathing.

          "Well, what's there to know or what do you want to know?" asked Ginny smiling.  Since Mona had left, Ginny didn't have too many girlfriends.  It felt great to talk to someone who knew something about hair and make-up.

          "What do you do?  Are you married?  Where do you live?  How do you know our little pup, Mona?" asked Megan as she ticked off the questions on her fingers.  Taylor interrupted her.

          "Did you sleep with a guy lately?" she asked taking Ginny by surprise.  The coyote groaned while Ginny just laughed.

          Actually, yes.  I'm married to Harry Potter.  We live just outside of London, and I know Mona, or Hermione as she is formally know as," said Ginny grinning.  "From Hogwarts.  She and my brother were best friends along with Harry, and I have a two year old son named Matt." Finished Ginny.  Everyone, but Mona since she already knew, squealed with delight.

          "On my God!  No one here has even been close to marriage accept for Mona now with her arrogant bastard." Said Megan.

          "Hey!  Hello!  Alex and I are pretty serious." Said Chelsea in a mock pout.

          "Hun, you've never even slept with him.  You aren't any where near marriage." Said Taylor as she studied at her fingernails.  Chelsea blushed a little.

          "So what?  Life isn't all about sex, Taylor.  Besides, look at Mona.  She's got Dan, and they're not sleeping together.  He seems to really like her since he's always at the bar.  Your not sleeping with him, are you?" asked Chelsea looking at Mona suddenly.  Mona laughed.

          "No, I don't think we're that far, and it's Draco not Dan, Chelsea."

          "I was almost married to someone in my old law firm, but I ran away at the altar.  I don't think he ever forgave me… oh well.  He was a bastard anyway." Said Kristina.

          "I could've been married too.  My parents expected me to settle down and lead a normal life.  I guess that didn't work, eh?" said Megan smiling out at the lake.  Everyone turned to Taylor as though expecting her to say that she was to marry as well.

          "Don't even bother to ask.  I'll never marry.  I just like having one-night stands then forgetting the guy.  If I were supposed to marry the man, then we would've had sex twice.  I've never had the same man twice before so I'm off the hook." Said Taylor shaking her head.

          "So what does Matt look like?  You, or does he take after Harry?" asked Megan changing the subject.

          "He looks more like Harry.  He definitely got his messy, black hair, but he acts more like a Weasley.  Matt's always getting into trouble just like Fred and George."

          "Harry got into loads of trouble too." Mona pointed out.

          "And who are Fred and George?" asked Kristina.

          "Are they married?" asked Taylor.  The coyotes told her to shut up and urged Ginny to continue.

          "Fred and George are my brothers.  There's also Ron, Percy, Bill, and Charlie.  Matt always seems to be hungry just like Ron, and he's always getting into Fred and George's joke shop stuff, which they conveniently leave just for him to find.  They own a joke shop in Diagon Alley.  Ron designs racing brooms, Percy works for the ministry, Bill is still in Egypt, and Charlie is still with his dragons.  Harry's an auror.  I own a clothing shop, and do the designs for the clothes."

          "She owns The Majestic!" said Mona excitedly.  There was a chorus of 'really!' and 'oh my God' going around.  

          "Wow!  You guys must be rich.  I hear that aurors make good money." Said Taylor.  Everyone was surprised to see that she was taking about something other than her one-night stands.

          "It even beats out our salary." Said Megan laughing slightly.

          "We're not that rich." Said Ginny looking embarrassed.  It wasn't true.  She, Harry, and Matt lived in a mansion complete with house elves, (Dobby and Winky who finally got over the Crouchs) and plenty of land.

          "I'm hungry.  Let's go eat." Said Chelsea as she began to swim back to shore.  The others followed her to the boardwalk where they chose a small café to eat at.  Once again, Ginny began to feel sick.

          "I think your stomach has something in it." Said Kristina.

          "Yeah, and I wish it would come out." Said Ginny as she held her stomach.

          "No, I think you're pregnant again, Ginny.  You said you're gaining weight and your always sick.  It doesn't take a coyote to tell you the obvious." She said smiling at Ginny.  Ginny just shook her head.

          "I don't think so.  My stomach can be very weak at times. It's probably from traveling and all." Said Ginny as she turned back to her sandwich.  They finished their meal and walked back to their towels to tan.  The rest of the day was perfect to Mona.  It was wonderful just to spend the day laughing and joking just like old time with Ginny and now the coyotes.  

Six 'o clock came all too soon for Mona and Ginny.  In no time at all, it was time to leave.  Mona and Ginny said good-bye to the coyotes.  They would see them later that night so they weren't completely discouraged.  They arrived at Mona's house soon after and went to get dressed.  Ginny put on a pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt.  Mona wore a tight pair of pants and a tight t-shirt that showed her stomach.  At seven as usual, Mona and Ginny were at Coyote Ugly getting ready for the old guys.  Mona let Ginny stay behind the bar again.

The night was going well.  Mona joked around with her customers and the coyotes.  She even got to show what happens to the suckers who order water.  This time, however, it wasn't Draco.  Ginny was very surprised and stunned.  Megan even gave her a bucket to dump on the man.  Finally, to Mona's great delight, Draco walked into Coyote Ugly.  Mona saw him and smiled.  She always looked forward to seeing him at the bar.

"Hey.  How was your beach day?  It sure changed your skin." Said Draco eyeing her tan skin.

"It was great.  We laughed and talked.  It was so nice just talking with girls for the day." Said Mona.

"What? Talking with me isn't good enough?  I'm offended." Said Draco making a face.  

"Oh, I'm so sorry.  What can I ever do to make it up to you?" asked Mona sweetly.

"I'm sure I can think of something, one way or another." Said Draco smirking.  Their conversation was interrupted by Kristina pulling Mona away and telling her that it was time for happy hour.  Wyllie went through the introduction, and Mona began to sing and bar dance.

One way or another 

_I'm gonna find you_

_I'm gonna get cha, get cha, get cha, get cha_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna get cha, I'll get cha, get cha_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meet cha, meet cha, meet cha, meet cha_

_One day maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meet cha_

_I'll meet cha, I'll meet cha_

_I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll see who's around_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get cha, get cha, get cha, get cha_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna get cha, I'll get cha_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna see cha_

_I'm gonna meet cha, meet cha, meet cha, meet cha_

_One day maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meet cha_

_I'll meet cha_

_I'll meet cha_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll follow your bus down town_

_And see who's hanging round_

_One way or another _

_I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give ya the slip_

_The slip of the lip or another_

_I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya, trick ya_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give ya the slip_

_I'll walk down the mall_

_Stand over by the wall_

_Where I can see it all_

_Find out who you call_

_Beat cha to the supermarket check out_

_Some specials and then_

_I'll get lost in the crowd_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna get cha_

_I'll get cha_

_I'll get cha, get cha, get cha_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna get cha_

_I'll get cha_

_I'll get cha, get cha, get cha_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna get cha_

_I'll get cha_

_I'll get cha, get cha, get cha_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna get cha _

_I'll get cha_

_I'll get cha, get cha, get cha_

The perfect song for the perfect day.  This was one of Mona's favorites.  Singing it could turn a bad day into an extra special one.  Happy hour continued and finally ended.  Mona said good-bye to Draco.  He promised to meet her at the airport when Ginny left.  He planned to take her out to a nice dinner.  There was something that he had to tell her.

          After Draco left, Mona went to the back room and found Wyllie, Ginny, Kristina, Chelsea, Megan, and Taylor talking.  Everyone was sad to see Ginny go.  Even though they didn't know her that well, she felt like one of them.

          "I guess we probably won't be seeing you after this right?" asked Chelsea looking sad.

          "I want to come back some time, but I don't know when.  It was hard enough leaving Matt and Harry.  Not to mention my work." Said Ginny frowning.

          "We sure had fun today.  Are you sure you won't pull a Mona and come be a coyote?" asked Kristina smiling.

          "Trust me, I'm sure.  I don't know how you guys do it."

          "It's natural." Said Megan running her hands through her hair.

          "You can't stay away for ever.  We've grown attached to you, Ginny.  We'll definitely miss you.  So do we get discounts at your store?  I saw a really sweet thong in the window the other day." asked Taylor.  Everyone, but Ginny, took turns hitting Taylor on the back of the head.

          "We should go, Ginny.  Your plane leaves at like ten tomorrow morning.  It's three now." Said Mona as she tried to stifle a yawn.

          "Yeah.  Well, thanks for everything.  This has been one of the funniest few days I've had in ages.  I promise to come back as soon as I can." Said Ginny as she hugged everyone good-bye.

          "You won't be around for me to tell you that I told you so when you find out that you're pregnant." Said Kristina smiling.

          "I don't think so.  There's just one thing that I wanted to know.  Wyllie, why name a bar Coyote Ugly?" asked Ginny.  Wyllie smirked.

          "Well you haven't obviously, but I know Taylor has, but if you ever have a one-night stand and wake up to find that the guy is so ugly that you'd rather just bite your arm off, that's Coyote Ugly."

          "So why name a bar after that?"

          "Because Cheers was taken!"  Ginny laughed along with everyone else.  Cheers was a muggle show, but she had heard of it anyway.  Mona said good-bye as well as she and Ginny walked out the door.  It was the end of Ginny's stay, and it had been a good one.

A/N:  That's the chapter that I think followed the actual movie the most.  Even though there aren't any beaches in the movie, the end was like it a lot.  The song, One Way or Another, was done by Blondie then redone by Mandy Moore.  I didn't have the original so I listened to Mandy over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over until I finally got it.  At least I hope I did.  I'm sorry if there wasn't too much Draco, but I think there needed to be just a little more Coyotes and Ginny.  So until next time!  Thanks for reading and please review!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	12. Never

**Coyote Ugly**

          Hi fanfic people!  It's down to the last five chapters now. This has definitely been an awesome experience for me to write Coyote Ugly.  I was so hyper when people were talking to me on aim so a special thanks to those people!!  Luv ya lots!  You might not like this chapter too much because it's kind of sad, but note, this is NOT the end.  There's way more to come.  So let's get this chapter over with.

Disclaimer- As much as I wish Harry Potter and Coyote Ugly were mine, they're not.  Wishing doesn't seem to be helping me does it?

Chapter 12 Never

          It was a dream.  That's what it seemed like anyway.  There was just something about it that seemed too real.  Mona woke up after having her usual dream.  Only this time she saw her mysterious phantom.  She wouldn't have expected it to be him.  Who would've thought that she needed five years and over a thousand miles to find him?  It would've been easier to just stay in England.  No, it was better this way.  

          The dream started as usual.  Mona was walking down an aisle.  It was obviously her wedding day.  She expected to see the phantom or Victor, but it wasn't either.  The phantom had revealed itself.  She smiled when she saw who it really was.  The scene changed and she was back in the hospital.  The image of herself on the hospital bed with a baby girl in her arms made her wonder if this was the future or just a dream.  She noticed a man walk in.  It wasn't a surprise at who it was.  Mona was just glad that it was he.  It was Draco.

          Beep Beep Beep

          'No, no, no!!!  It was just getting to the best part!  I hate it when this happens.' Mona thought as she picked her head up.  Ginny was leaving today.  They had to be at the airport no later than nine thirty.  Mona couldn't believe it.  She was loosing her best friend all over again.  Sure, she had the coyotes, and they were like her sisters.  There was just something missing, an empty spot in her heart that just wouldn't go away.

          "C'mon Mona.  It's eight 'o clock.  I'm almost ready." Said Ginny.  Mona groaned and got up.

          "Do you really have to go?  Can't you just leave Harry and Matt?  There are plenty of men that come nightly to coyote Ugly.  You can replace Harry." Said Mona.  She was joking, but secretly, if Ginny had said yes, she wouldn't have objected.

          "Sorry.  I can't just leave them no matter how many guys there are here.  Harry would be suspious and go on a rampage all over the world just to find me.  He's like that." Said Ginny smiling at the thought of Harry.  Mona walked toward the bathroom and began to get ready.  Draco was meeting her at the airport after Ginny left.  He said he had something to tell her, but what could it be?  Mona didn't have time to dwell on it.  She hurried through her morning, and was ready by nine.  'The earlier, the better.' She thought.  Ginny only had a small suitcase so they rode her motorcycle.

          The end had finally come.  Mona and Ginny were standing right outside of the boarding place waiting for the plane to arrive.  They had just called all passengers in.  This would be their last time together for a while.  Mona walked Ginny to the terminal and stopped to say good-bye.

          "So same time in the next four years?" asked Mona in between tears.  Ginny nodded and smiled though she was also tearing.

          "I think so as long as there are no more major issues.  Maybe net time I won't be sick."  The announcer issued a last call for the flight to London.  "I guess I should go.  Thank you so much for everything Mona.  I promise to come back."  Ginny hugged Mona and then began to walk away, but stopped.  She ran back and gave Mona one last hug.

          "Good-bye Ginny." Said Mona as Ginny pulled away.

          "Bye Mona." Ginny called back as she finally boarded the airplane.  Mona stood there for a minute not really realizing what was going on.  It wasn't until something touched her shoulder that she popped out of her trance.  

          "Are you okay?" asked a voice that Mona was only too glad to hear.  It was Draco.

          "I think so, but I'm sure going to miss her a lot." Said Mona not turning to look at Draco.  She felt that emptiness in here stomach again.  It was the feeling that she just couldn't shake off.  It plagued her every step.

          "C'mon, we still have a date to go on you know.  I can special reservations so let's not be late.  Plus, you need to change.  The place isn't too formal, but jeans and a t-shirt won't do." Said Draco pulling her arm towards the exit.  Mona took one last look at the terminal and left with Draco.  They rode back to Mona's house in silence.  Mona didn't feel like talking much, but she felt guilty not talking since he was taking her out tonight.  As they pulled in front of her house, Mona decided to say something.

          "Thanks Draco.  I'm sorry if I'm not talking.  I'm just going to miss her a lot.  I'll see you tonight then?" she asked with a smile coming back onto her face. Draco smirked.

          "Yep, I'll be here at four 'o clock sharp so be ready."  He got out and walked her to her front door.  They leaned in for a kiss before Drao left.  Mona sighed then walked in.  It was only noon so there was plenty of time.  She fell onto the couch and flipped on the TV.  There wasn't anything good on so in no time, Mona found herself thinking of Ginny.  More tears came to her eyes at the thought that in four years, Ginny probably wouldn't remember her at all.  Mona lay there crying though she knew she should be getting ready.  She just needed five minutes to let out her pain.  After those five minutes were up, Mona got up and walked upstairs with tears still in her eyes.

          Her bedroom was a mess.  Since Ginny had visited, she didn't have a chance to really clean the house.  Once she had made her way through the piles of clothes she opened her closet and began to search.  After what seemed like years of searching, she finally decided on a black skirt and a pink, sparkly, shirt.  It draped across her chest in a flowing sort of way.  It was a dark pink that matched the skirt beautifully.  She then went to the bathroom and fixed her hair and make-up.  Surprisingly, this took longer than picking out what to wear.  

After putting the final touches on herself, Mona went downstairs and tried to calm her nerves.  She didn't know why, but she was so nervous.  What did Draco want to tell her?  He couldn't possibly be proposing.  They had only been dating for a week.  It was impossible.  He didn't seem very excited to tell her.  Was he breaking up with her?  'No way!' she thought as she sat at her window seat looking out at the road.  It was only three, but Mona was already ready.  Perdy, sensing her tension, paced back and forth through the room.  

At long last, the black pick-up truck pulled in front of Mona's house.  Draco stepped out wearing black pants and a black shirt that looked so sexy on him.  Mona felt her mouth go dry.  She suddenly realized that her was at her front door, and she snapped out of her trance.  She said good-bye to Perdy, and walked out the door.  Draco greeted her with his famous smirk, which only made Mona's mouth go even drier.

"Ready to go?  I got reservations at The Blue Flamingo.  I here it's one of the best spots for dinner in town." Said Draco.  Mona's heart jumped.

"That place is amazing!  It's almost impossible to get in.  How did you do it?" she asked staring at him in awe.

"I pulled a few strings… c'mon, let's go." He said still smirking and taking her hand.  They walked to his car.  Draco opened Mona's door for her, and got in his own.  They talked a little on the way about what had happened the day before and about what he had done that day.  At the very edge of Chicago, Draco stopped the truck.  They had arrived.

The Blue Flamingo was a large building.  For far away, it looked like nothing, but a giant block with a blue flamingo painted on the front, but it was so much more inside.  The room was dark and lit with very few candles.  The only real source of light came from the stage.  A live band was playing soft, mellow music.  A waiter led Daco and Mona to their seats not to far from the band.  He gave them menus.  They ordered and he was off leaving them to talk together.  Mona was so anxious to know why they were here.

"So why are we here?  You said you wanted to tell me something.  Shoot." She said not being able to hold it in any longer.

"What some more water?  Hang on." Said Draco trying to change the subject, but Mona pulled him back.

"All right Draco.  You dragged me here.  Now tell me what is going on that you had to use the old 'what some more water?' excuse?"  Draco sat back down and sighed.  After a moment or two of silence, he finally spoke.

"I got a letter yesterday." He finally said.  Mona raised an eyebrow.

"Um, wow.  Congratulations?" she asked rather than said.  "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, no, no, it's something else. The letter was from Hogwarts.  There's going to be a five year reunion this weekend." Said Draco taking it one sep at a time.  Mona stared at him blankly before speaking.

"Well, have fun, and trip Pansy Parkinson for me." Said Mona taking a sip of her drink.  Draco was not pleased yet.

"That's only part of it.  I was hoping you would come with me.  You know, as my date?  You don't have to hide just not say your real name."  Mona stopped dead and didn't move for a few minutes.  Draco began to get worried, but he stood his ground.  It was high time she went back and faced the music.  She had been running for too long.

"You must be completely insane." She said quietly not taking here eyes off of her glass.  "There's no way in hell that I can go back to Hogwarts.  Think of all he people that knew me.  They know what I look like.  If Harry and Ron are going, then you know Ginny would be there.  What if she slips?  My life could be completely ruined.  I'm not running from this life too.  I can't go back." She said firmly.  Draco wasn't ready to give up.

"Oh c'mon Mona!  You've changed too much for any one to put two and two together and figure out that it's you.  No one there is that smart.  You have to come." He said.  By now, Mona was getting annoyed.

"Look, I'm not going back!  What about my job?  Coyotes just don't leave out of the blue.  I'm a good part of the reason that Wyllie makes so much money.  It's because of my voice.  Going back could ruin her life plus the rest of the coyotes."

"Mona Cambell, are you going to live by how the coyotes act all the time?  If they start smoking, will you?  If they decided to go, would you?"

"I do not live my life on how they live!  I just happen to care about them like they're my sisters!  I would never out them in any danger.  I'm not going and that's final!" she shouted.  This was too much.  Mona got up and left the table.  The club was too busy listening to the band to pay any attention to this little war in the back.  Draco left some money and ran to catch up with Mona.  He found her outside heading for home.

"You're a coward." He said.  Mona stopped and turned to face him.

"I am not!  If I go back, my parents could find out.  They'd probably make me come home and marry some freak!  I'm just doing myself a favor by not going home.  It's not even my home any more.  My home is right here in Chicago."

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" he asked coming and standing right in front of her.  "They're dead, Mona.  They died about a year after you left.  I guess they cared a lot even though they didn't show it.  The papers said that they wished every night that you would come home, but no.  You were here, bar dancing, hurting those who loved you even if they were being bastards at the time."  He stopped for a minute then continued.  "Oh, and you know what happened to Krum?  He's mad!  Right now, he's probably in some padded room at St. Mungo's.  Your death shocked him so much that he lost everything.  About six months after you left, he cracked.  His whole fame and fortune was gone completely.  And your best friends.  They go to your grave so much.  It seems like every week there's something new at your grave.  No matter how hard you tried to squash it out, there will always be a little Hermione Granger still stirring in there somewhere."  Mona stared at Draco's eyes and felt that shock, but she was too mad to realize it.  She sighed.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that Velma Kelly would've said.  _They had it coming.  They had it coming.  They only had themselves to blame._" She sang softly.

"Well, fine then." He said feeling very mad at her.  Mona felt the same only vise versa.

"Fine.  I guess this is the end. I should've known that the arrogant bastard wasn't capable of anything, but hate." She spat bitterly.

"I should've known that a Mudblood wasn't worth my time." He said turning and going back inside.  Mona stood there for a minute completely furious.  She stomped off home.  When she arrived, she set to getting ready for her night at the bar.  As hard as she tried, she couldn't get Draco off of her brain.  Some thing told her that this was wrong, but she didn't want to believe it.  

Mona pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and studied herself in a mirror.  Her make-up was still beautiful looking.  The only problem was that now she had no one to share it with.  Even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she missed Draco.  It was as simple as that.  'I don't miss him or love him.' Was her last thought as she turned on her Harley and sped off toward Coyote Ugly.

A/N: That wasn't a fun chapter to write!  Don't worry.  That is definitely NOT the end of this story.  Okay, I would've gone into Coyote Ugly, but I didn't have a song in mind so I just skipped it.  Oh, and be sure to check out Clue: The Mini Mysteries, which is being posted right when this one is.  I can't wait!  So as always, thanks for reading and please review!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	13. Are You Happy Now?

**Coyote Ugly**

          Wow.  I didn't realize that the last chapter was so emotional.  Sniff… Sniff… then I reread it and it was sad.  My intentions weren't ever making you cry, but I got so many reviews that said that they were.  That's incredible!  Anyhow, thanks so much for reviewing!  I can't believe that I have almost 300 reviews.  It seems like I just pasted the 200 mark.  Okay enough blubbering; let's start, shall we?

Disclaimer- Sniff… Sniff… I don't own Harry Potter or Coyote Ugly or a million dollars or Ron or even a house of my own.  I'm only 13 and living at home!  God, my life sucks!

Chapter 13 Are You Happy Now?

          Mona's bed was empty that morning.  She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to.  Last night at the bar had been hell.  Her fingers wouldn't hold anything and her voice sounded a little scratchy.  The worst was that Mona knew that Draco wouldn't be there to make it better.  She wouldn't sleep because she knew she'd be plagued with dreams of Krum in a padded room or her tombstone with flowers next to it.  It was all too much for Mona.

          The TV was on, but Mona's mind was somewhere else.  She thought about the reunion even though she would never go.  She wondered what it would be like to walk in there, and have everyone know what she did.  'I can't do it.' She thought over and over again, but it didn't help.  She figured there was only one thing to do.  She couldn't talk to the coyotes about this. At least not yet anyway.  No, she needed help from the one other person who knew her secret that wasn't thousands of miles away.  Sam.

          Sam was an old man with lots of advice.  He grew up in Italy, and moved to Chicago with his family when he was ten.  They opened the pizza place then passed it on to Sam when they didn't want it.  He kept the place and put all of his heart and soul into that little piece of land.  Sam always knew just what was wrong and how to fix it.  Her favorite thing was that he always let her bring Perdy into the parlor.

          Mona leashed up Perdy and set off.  Chicago seemed quieter than it usually was.  Everyone was off doing whatever.  The streets were nearly empty.  Cars, buses, and taxies were gone.  This is how it seemed to Mona.  She reached Sam's in record time, and found it half empty.  'At least there's some sign of life in here.' She thought as she walked up to the bar stools that were right in front of the kitchen.  She only sat here when she had a problem and needed Sam's advice.  Sam saw her sit down and immediately got her a few slices of pizza and Perdy some water.

          "Ah, Mona.  You have a problem, no?  Tell me.  I'm all ears." Said Sam placing the pizza in front of her.  She didn't move or touch it.  She just sat there.

          "I'm not sure what my problem is.  There's too much to it.  I don't get it.  My life was perfect.  Then he showed up, and now I don't know what's happening."

          "I see.  This man, Draco, I take it is much more than just the boy next door, no?  He's special.  He's got something that drives you wild.  And now you had a fight, no?" asked Sam.  His knowledge of her life surprised her to no end.  He was like a fortuneteller.  He probably was.  Mona sighed.

          "I don't know how you do it, Sam.  Yes, we did fight, but it wasn't an ordinary fight.  Not only did we break up, but he gave me much more to think about." 

          Yes, I've read about it.  You're upset because this Draco told you what happened after you left.  Your ex is in a padded room, and your parents are six feet under.  That's quiet a lot to think about, no?"  Mona looked him in amazement.  This time, he had even surprised her, which was hard because she had gotten used to his knowledge of every aspect of her life.  Sam saw this in her and smiled while pulling out something from under the counter.  It was a book.

          "I picked this up a few years ago.  It's a book written all about you.  Maybe you should read it.  So I ask you now.  Are you happy now?" Sam asked.  Mona stopped and looked at him.

          "I don't know.  This past week has made me think about my old life and my new life.  Maybe I didn't come out here to get away from Krum and my parents.  Maybe I came out here to find myself.  I thought I was happy in London, but maybe I was unhappy even before I left.  I dunno.  Sam, I need to go.  I think a walk can clear my head somewhat.  Thanks for the book." Said Mona as she took Perdy and left leaving Sam a tip.

          Mona and Perdy walked to the one place Mona always called home.  Lincoln Park.  She loved the smell of the freshly cutgrass and all the green trees.  It always was there if she ever needed a break from life.  Mona sat down under a huge maple tree, and opened the book entitle _Hermione Granger: Life and Death._  She began to flip though the pages looking at several pictures of her.  There were some with her at Hogwarts.  Others were of her when she was little.  She began to read the end where it talked about her death.  There were several quotes that she began to read.

          "Hermione was always there for us, and now I'm going to miss her forever.  She was like the little sister I never had."  It was Harry's quote.  Tears began to form in her eyes as she read on.

          "Hermione always scolded us for not doing homework or saying that you can apperate inside Hogwarts.  I'm going to miss that and everything else about her."  This time it was Ron.  Mona never knew they cared so much.

          "Hermione was my best friend.  We always promised each other we'd be each other's maid of honor.  We were going to go though pregnancy together someday.  I wish we could go back and change her death."  Ginny had also put in a quote even though she knew Mona was alive.  It must've been like she was dead because she just saw her after four years.  Mona flipped though seeing several things said about her.  Some were by people she didn't remember, but others totally surprised her.  Even Snape put in a good word for her.

          The book was almost finished when on the last page; Mona saw something that made the tears roll down her cheeks.  It was an inscription.  It read:

If tears could build a ladder 

_And memories, a lane_

_I'd walk right up to heaven_

_And bring you home again_

That was it.  There was nothing left to stop her.  Mona knew what to do now.  She stood up looked at Perdy and said, "Pack your bags Perdy because we're going home, but we can't do it alone.  We're going to need some help and I know just who to ask.  C'mon, let's go get ready." Mona dried her eyes and ran with Perdy all the way home.  By now it was six 'o clock, and time to get ready.  Mona put on a black tank top and some hip huggers.  She said good-bye to Perdy and drove to Coyote Ugly.

          The bar was full as usual.  The city seemed to have come back to life again.  Mona waited patiently for a time when she could talk to the coyotes personally.  She knew they would help her out if she needed it.  

          "C'mon, Mona.  It's happy hour.  Get up there and sing your heart out." Said Wyllie waving her up.  Mona used her potion and she was back on the bar dancing.

Now, don't just walk away 

_Pretending everything's okay_

_And you don't care about me_

_And I know there's just no use_

_When all your lies become your truths and I don't care…yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now, ohh, ohh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

_You took all there was to take_

_And left me with an empty plate_

_And you don't care about it, yeah_

_And I'm given up this game_

_I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now, ohh, ohh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased_

_Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhh_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now? Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Do you really have everything you want?_

_You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got_

_You can't run away from yourself_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah_

_Come on, would you tell it to my face or have I been replaced_

_Are you happy now, ohhh, ohhh_

_Are you happy now?_

_Would you look me in the eye?_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_I've had all that I can take_

_I'm not about to break _

_Cause I'm happy now_

_Are you happy now?_

          Mona finished her song with the regular applause.  She knew she wasn't happy now, but she knew how to be.  When the night would end, she would be able to start being happy.

          The rest of the night went on slowly for Mona.  She was incredibly grateful when it was over.  The coyotes were in the back room having a last minute beer.  They looked up and frowned when they saw her sad face.

          "What's wrong, Mona?  You look so sad." Said Chelsea looking at her friend with worried eyes.

          "Yeah, you look like you lost your best friend, and we're all still alive so… was it Draco?" asked Megan.  Mona nodded and everyone gasped.

          "Look, that doesn't matter right now.  I need your help.  I'm going back." She said.  There was another gasp.

          "Mona, are you crazy?  You know that they'll never believe you, and why would you go back anyway?" asked Kristina.

          "There's a Hogwarts reunion this week, and I'll be there if it kills me.  As to why, let's just say that I had a wake-up call.  Now, are you guys going to help me or not?"  She waited for their answer.  The suspense was killing her.  Finally, they broke apart.

          "We're in!" they said together.  Mona ran and hugged them all.  The she looked at Wyllie.

          "Are we aloud to go?" she asked.  Wyllie smirked.

          "Of course you can.  What kind of a person do you think I am?" said Wyllie.  Mona smiled, her first real smile in days.  She was going home.

A/N: Well now you know what's coming.  I hope you liked this chapter.  I know the song didn't really fit, but it was the best I could do.  The little proverb from Mona's book isn't mine, but I read it somewhere, and I thought it fit.  I'm so surprised that I got this done early.  Most of the time I have to wait until Friday!  So until the next chapter!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	14. Home Sweet Home

**Coyote Ugly**

          Hi fans!  It's down to the last two chapters.  There will be on more after this one.  It'll be up tomorrow.   I'll tell you all about my new fanfic and some other news.  Soooooooooo without further ado, it's time for the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!!!

Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter or Coyote Ugly.  Try again later.

Chapter 14 Home Sweet Home

          There it was.  That beautiful, scarlet steam engine.  It seemed like eternity since Mona had seen it.  The Hogwarts Express was still as shinny as ever and it never seemed to age.  The station was just as how she remembered it.  People were rushing in and out, yelling out the window, and trying to hold down their pets.  Mona gripped Perdy's leash as she and the coyotes walked onto the platform.  Mona saw faces she hadn't seen in years, but they didn't recognize her.  They gave her and the coyotes funny looks since they were all wearing their uniform, the black shirt that hung off their shoulders with the letters "C" and their initials written in rhinestones.  The fact that Mona had Perdy, who was searching through the crowds for something, wasn't helping matters.

          "Why the hell did you leave this place, Mona?  There are about a million hot, British guys!  Catch me, I'm going to faint!" said Taylor as she put her hand to her forehead in a mock face.

          "Yeah, let's go flirt!" said Megan, her face lighting up.

          "I'm game." Said Kristina."

          "Nope, not now guys.  We've got a reunion to crash."  Said Chelsea also eyeing the men as they walked by.  Several guys looked back at them and winked at the coyotes including Mona.  Mona grinned a little, but she soon saw a red haired woman walking toward the train with a baby in her arms.  A tall man with jet-black hair was talking to another red haired man.

          "Oh shit!  No time for flirting!  Let's go before they see us!" exclaimed Mona rushing towards the train.  The coyotes hurried and got a compartment to themselves.  Kristina put a sealing charm over the compartment so no one would come in.

          "That was close." Said Megan sitting back on the bench.  The others followed pursuit and relaxed a little.

          "Did you guys see the baby in Ginny's arms?" asked Mona looking up at them.

          "What?  You saw Ginny?" asked Chelsea.

          "Since when did she have a baby?  I know she said she was fat when she was visiting, but she wasn't that fat." Said Taylor looking confused.

          "Where have you been?  She's got a two year old with that guy." Said Megan rolling her eyes.  Taylor blushed and became quiet.

          "How much do you want to bet that she's pregnant again?" asked Kristina smirking.

          "Bet you ten bucks?" said Megan.  Kristina held out her hand and Megan shook it to seal the deal.

          "Do you think this will go okay?  I'm really nervous."  Said Mona staring out the window.  Her face seemed calm, but inside, she was worried.

          "I think we'll be fine.  We planned everything out.  All we have to do is follow the plan, and hope to God that it works out alright." Said Kristina acting like it was no big deal.  Suddenly, Perdy began to bark.  She made the coyotes jump five feet off of their seats.

          "Perdy, shut up!" said Mona as quietly as she could, but just loud enough to make Perdy be quiet.  There was another bark outside of the compartment.  Mona stopped dead.

          "Pongo, what are you doing?  Let's go," said a stern voice coming from outside.  The coyotes became silent until the person had passed.

          "Oh God!  That was Draco.  He doesn't know I'm here.  Ugg…" said Mona groaning and turning back to the window.

          "Are you going to make up?" asked Chelsea hopefully.  Mona laughed a little.

          "I highly doubt it. This isn't about us.  It's about going back and facing reality." She said not changing her view.  The rest of the ride was silent.  They were all lost in their own thoughts about what was going to come.  They knew the plan.  The hard part was to follow it.

          The train finally came to a stop throwing them forward a little.  Mona stood up and grabbed Perdy as she began to walk out the door.  Before she left, she turned to give the coyotes some last minute instructions.

          "Okay guys, this is it.  The big one.  The one we've all been waiting for.  You know the plan so stick to it.  Don't come until I call you.  Wish me luck." She called as she walked out.  The coyotes yelled their good-byes and good lucks after her as she headed for the door.

          Hogsmeade village hadn't changed at all since Mona had last seen it.  The buildings were still old and beautiful looking.  Mona hid herself carefully among people that she knew wouldn't recognize her.  They soon heard a voice above the crowd that Mona had also missed a lot.

          "Right then, everyone follow me, please." Said a ruff voice.  Hagrid, the gamekeeper, was calling the people over to the boats that would take them across the lake just like on their first time at Hogwarts.

          "Hi Hagrid.  It's good to see you again after so long." Said Mona smiling at Hagrid.  She decided to have a little fun before she unmasked herself.  Hagrid smiled, but you could still tell that he didn't know who she was.

          "'Ello there.  Welcome back!" he said to her as he helped her into a boat.  She made sure that Perdy was safe with her and that Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Draco could not see her.  When everyone was finally set, Hagrid gave the call, and they were off.  The ride was enjoyable.  The sight of Hogwarts was a beautiful thing being as how she hadn't seen it in years.  Up until now, she hadn't realized how much she missed the gorgeous castle.

          As soon as the boats had stopped, people from all houses joined together as they walked through the great front doors.  Professor McGonagall was there waiting for them.  She said her hellos to everyone, and gave Mona a distant look before leading them into the Great Hall.  Mona didn't follow.  She waited just outside with her potion in her hand.  There was a small crack between the doors just wide enough to see what was going on.  Everyone had taken their seats at their old house tables.  Mona could see people like Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot.  There were people that she didn't see like Dean Thomas or Susan Bones.  She wondered what had happened to them.  'Maybe they're coyotes or wolves in another country…' Mona thought laughing to herself.  Finally, Professor Dumbledor stood up to greet them all.

          "Welcome back to your home away from home, Hogwarts!  It's been five years since you've seen each other, and we've missed you dearly.  So, Professor McGonagall will read aloud the names of you and if you would please stand it would be most appreciated.  Prefects and the heads will be skipped until last."  He said as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long list of peoples' names.  She went through reading them.  Mona smiled when Harry's name was called.  He and Ginny stood up.  Ginny was still holding little Matt in her arms.  They looked like such a happy family.  Next came the prefects.  Ron was one of them.  He hadn't changed much.  Ginny was right.  He seemed single and was loving it.

          "At long last, Professor McGonagall came to the heads.  "Draco Malfoy." She read from her scroll.  Draco stood up with Pongo at his heals.  Everyone was surprised to still see him single.  In fact, he surprised himself.  A few days ago, he was dreaming about taking the most beautiful woman he had seen in years.  Now that they split up, his life seemed to be missing something, but he would only admit this to himself and only him.  Mona's heart began to beat incredible fast as Professor McGonagall called her name.  "Hermione Granger… is no longer with us so let us have a moment of silence for her." Said Professor McGonagall.  Everyone bowed his or her heads.  It was now or never.  Mona threw her potion.

          A puff of green smoke appeared on the top of the Gryfindor table.  Mona's figure appeared moments later.  "I object!" she shouted as her figure took a clear form.  There was gasp from the crowd of people.  Dumbledor stood up to look at whom it was.  Mona looked over at Ginny, whose mouth was wide open.  When she finally closed it, she gave Mona a wink and a smile before she began to act all surprised.  It took all of Mona's strength not to look over at Draco, but she knew it would be harder if she did.

          "This is not a courtroom, miss, but what do you object to?" asked Professor McGonagall in a deathly whisper.

          "I'm sorry Professor, but I can't let you grieve Hermione Granger's loss.  It would be unnecessary and wrong." She said not taking her eyes of off McGonagall.  

          "Why is that?  She's gone.  Why can't we remember her at all?" asked Harry not looking her in the eyes.  The thought of Hermione's death was still fresh in his eyes.  Mona looked at Ron, and saw the same look.  She saw for herself how much pain she had caused them.

          "Because there's no point to it.  She's not where you think she is." Said Mona simply trying to keep her voice steady.

          "Okay then, where is she?" asked Ron in a voice similar to McGonagall's.  Mona couldn't help but smirk at them.

          "You're looking at her." Whispered Mona looking down at the table again.  Perdy had gotten in through the doors and was on the table next to Mona.  She was gazing over at Pongo, who stared at her intently as if to say 'I missed you so much.'  The hall went silent.  The eyes of everyone were fixed on her.

          "I don't believe it." Said Harry, his voice growing very cold.  Ron gave her a searching stare.  The others just starred on at them.

          "I didn't think you would.  It's my appearance, isn't it?  Well, we can change that easily." She said.  Mona snapped her fingers, and her hair became extremely bushy again.  The highlights were gone and her clothes weren't so revealing.  There was another gasp and several women fainted.  Harry and Ron looked at her amazement.  Mona held her breath.

          "I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull, but it's not very funny." Said Ron turning away. Mona was about to respond, but she was interrupted.

          "It's true." Said Ginny joining Mona on the table.  Mona snapped her finger again and her appearance changed back to what it was.  Harry and Ron starred at Ginny now.  She was still holding Matt in her arms.  Mona looked at Matt and immediately saw a lot of Harry in him.  Ginny was right.  He didn't look a thing like Ginny at all.

          "Ginny, what are you talking about?  You know that Hermione is dead."  Said Harry.

          "No she's not.  Hermione Granger, or Mona Cambell, is standing right next to me." Said Ginny letting out a huge sigh.  It felt good to get that off of her chest, but she knew Harry was going to ask questions.

          "Hang on, you lost me there.  Who's Mona Cambell?  How does Ginny know her, and why does she look like she's her best friend?  I'm just totally and completely lost." Said Ron.  Mona sighed.  It was time to tell the truth.

          "Okay, here's the truth.  My name is Mona Cambell, or Coyote Mona if you ever go to Coyote Ugly.  Four years ago, Hermione Granger was pronounced "dead", but there was no body ever found.  That's because she, er… I, didn't die.  It's confusing and totally out there, but it's true.  I am Hermione Granger."  Said Mona in a stronger voice.  The hall fell silent again.  Draco sat there smirking.  Mona had confessed.  He couldn't help but feel a small hope igniting inside of him.

          "But… it's impossible.  You don't look a thing like her.  Hermione would never have highlights or her belly button pierced.  I also know that she would never let herself be called a coyote, whatever that is.  Even if you say you are she, there's no possible way.  She committed suicide." Said Harry still starring at her and Ginny. 

          "It's possible, very possible.  Here's what really happened." Started Mona.  She stopped for a minute to steal a glance at Draco.  It was only a quick flash, but she was able to see if her was watching her.  Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smirking, which was usually a good sign if it was he.  "I didn't really commit suicide.  I faked it, and here's how and why.  Everyone knows that I dropped by my fiance's apartment three days before my wedding.  You also know that I found him sleeping with another woman.  My first thought was to kill him, but I just decided to call off the wedding.  So I went to my parents' home to find that they didn't care much for me.  They wanted Krum's money.  I felt heartbroken and unloved.  I could only think of one possible answer, to run away and never come back.  That's where Ginny comes in." said Mona pausing to look at Ginny, who smiled.

          "Yep, Mona, er… oh whoever you are!" she said with a grin.  "Mona stopped by my bed room right before she left.  She told me what happened and what she was going to do.  I knew she was crazy, but I've learned that you can't change her mind no matter how much you try.  After making me promise not to tell anyone and to come visit her in four years, I gave her a dagger and told her to slit her wrists so it would look more realistic.  Needless to say, it worked." Said Ginny.  Harry and Ron looked dumbfounded.  Ginny was never one for secrets.  It surprised them that she was able to act like she thought Mona was really dead.

          "Why couldn't you just tell us, person?  I'm not sure what to call you, but if we were your best friends, why leave us?  You knew we'd always be there for you.  You have no idea how much we missed you/" said Ron in a quiet voice.

          "Believe me, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, even worse than taking shots of beer from old guys.  I couldn't tell you guys because I knew you would do everything in your power to stop me.  I needed some time to think and to just find myself.  My job had sucked here and I had a cheating fiancé.  So that night, I packed and hopped on the next plane to Chicago." Said Mona.  No one spoke.  They were all too shocked to say anything at all.  "Tough crowd…" muttered Mona.

          "My first few weeks in Chicago were hell.  After changing my name, I got a place, but had no job.  I went out everyday looking for a job.  Being the smart witch I was, I thought I would have a job in no time.  Well, I didn't.  Then, in my second week, my house was robbed.  Almost half of my money was gone, and I had no job still.  I thought I had hit rock bottom.  Finally, my luck turned around.  In my third week, I met the coyotes."

          "Hold on, wait a minute. Who are the coyotes? I was following you until then/" said Harry.  Mona's eyes lit up.

          "Glad you asked, Harry.  Hang on for a sec, would you?"  Mona pulled out her wand she said out loud, "Coyote Mona calls the rest of the coyotes to join her."  Everyone waited for a minute before Mona spoke again.  "Coyotes and wolves of Hogwarts, meet the coyotes of Coyote Ugly bar:  Coyote Chelsea!"  Chelsea appeared on the Hufflepuff table.  She smiled and waved at Mona and Ginny.

          "Hey guys!  So great to join the party!  Hi again Ginny!" she called form the Hufflepuff table.  Mona smiled and comtinued.

          "Coyote Kristina!"  Kristina appeared on the Ravenclaw table.  

          "Hey, you're hot!" she said to a guy next to her.  He blushed a little while his wife gave Kristina a dirty look.  "Hello Ginny!  Glad to see you again!  Let's rock this party!  You all look so scared and surprised.  What did you do to them, Mona?" asked Kristina smirking.

          "I didn't do anything!  Anyway, here's Coyote Megan!"

          Megan appeared on the Slytherin table.  She was sitting on Blazie Zambini's lap.  "Hey Mona, you never mentioned this hottie.  Ohhh, I like British men a lot more than American men.  What's up Ginny?  Is that your son?"  Ginny nodded.  "Oh my God!!!!  Here's so cute just like you said!!!!"  Ginny beamed at her.

          "And for the last coyote, but definitely not least, Coyote Taylor."  

          Taylor appeared on the head table, right in front of Snape.  As soon as she was completely there, she leaned in and pulled Snape into a fiery kiss.  He wasn't quite sure what to do, but let her go on.  She finally pulled away.  "Mona, the greasy-haired bastard is a good kisser.  You're right too.  It doesn't look like he's washed his hair since the Stone Age.  Hey, it's Ginny and the kid I just found out she had.  Oh, and you didn't announce my title, Mona." Said Taylor smirking like the rest of the coyotes.

          "My bad.  Sorry, but Taylor holds the title as the bar slut of Coyote Ugly.  All right so you're probably wondering what happened after I met the coyotes. So…" began Mona, but Kristina cut her off.

          "Mona found us in a coffee shop one day.  She said that she was running away and she needed work.  We guessed right away that she was really Hermione Granger since her name was all in the papers.  It must've been fate because we just happened to be looking for a new coyote at the time." Said Kristina.

          "We took her to the head coyote and owner of Coyote Ugly, Wyllie Coyote.  Mona told her story and got the job right away.  The five of use went shopping that day and changed Mona's look.  She got a few new piercing and a totally new wardrobe.  That was the day she became Coyote Mona Cambell." Said Megan.

          "Four years came and went.  Last week, Mona told us about a friend that was supposed to be coming.  That's where Ginny came back.  We spent some time with her and Mona.  Ginny was really sweet and we were all jealous that she was married, had a kid, AND owned her own clothing store where they sold thongs.  Come on, who wouldn't want that?" said Taylor.

          "Ginny left on Tuesday, and Mona became sad.  When she heard about the reunion, she wasn't planning on going until…" said Chelsea, but Mona took over.

          "I got some advice from a close friend and I read parts of my biography.  It's kind of creepy seeing pictures of your own funeral.  When I read some of the quotes, I knew I had to come back.  There was nothing left to do, but to do it.  So here I am." Finished Mona.  Once again, the hall was quiet.  Finally, Harry spoke.

          "I guess there's only one thing to do now.  Welcome back Hermione, or Mona!" he said as he climbed on the table and engulfed Mona in a hug.  Ron followed him up and also hugged Mona, who was smiling so brightly.  There was a rush of "awwwws" from the hall and the sound of applause filled the room.

          "We missed you so much!!  I can't believe that you fooled everyone!  That's some skill that you have." Said Ron pulling away.

          "I'm so pleased to have you back Miss Cambell.  You are a true master of trickery if you can pull a trick over me." Said Dumbledor with a twinkle in his eyes.

          "You mean I fooled you to?  I always thought you knew, but didn't want to say anything!  Wow..." said Mona.  Suddenly, Harry turned towards Ginny.

          "That reminds me, what happened to Paris?" asked Harry eyeing Ginny suspiciously.  Ginny blushed.

          "Well, I had to say something or else you never would've let me go." Said Ginny.

          "I can't believe that you didn't tell me, and you were pregnant at the time too, and in a bar!" said Harry, his voice now loud and sarcastic.

          "Oh, you're pregnant?!  Oh, yeah I knew it!  And you kept denying it!  Ha!  Pay up, Kristina.  You owe me ten bucks!" yelled Megan as Kristina's face fell and she levitated a ten-dollar bill to Megan.

          "I'm so happy for you guys!" exclaimed Mona hugging Ginny, but being careful not to squish Matt.  "Don't worry, Harry.  Ginny didn't have one drink the entire time!" 

          "This is so great, but there's too much love in this room.  I say we get the party started coyote style." Said Taylor.  With the swish of her wand, music began to blare.  Mona smirked.

          "You guys better sit down and watch the coyotes at work."

Under a lover's sky 

_I'm gonna be with you_

_And one's going to be around_

_If you think that you won't fall,_

_Well just wait until_

_Till the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know _

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep, in the dark, you'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_There's no escaping love_

_Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)_

_Sweeps it's spell upon your heart_

_And no matter what you think_

_It won't belong_

_Till you're in my arms_

_Underneath the starlight starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark you'll surrender you're heart_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_No-o, you can't fight it_

_No-o matter what you do_

_The night is gonna get to you_

_(Your gonna know)_

_(That I know)_

_Don't try you're never gonna to win_

_Underneath the starlight starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know _

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_No-o you can't fight it_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know_

_That you, can't fight the moonlight_

_No-o you can't fight it_

Mona finished her song.  The hall burst into applause and cat calls from the single men.  The coyotes all winked at one another and started the next song.

          Mona took a second and looked at Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  She couldn't believe how much she missed them and how she was now found.  A smile spread across her lips.  Hermione Granger really was gone, but just not dead.  Her friends accepted it and Mona felt at peace with the world.

A/N: so how'd ya like it?  I hope you're satisfied.  I poured my heart and soul into that chapter.  You're probably wondering what happened to Draco.  Well, be patient and wait for the big finally of Coyote Ugly, which will be up as soon as I have time.  Clue:The Mini Mysteries will be updated next week so don't think that I forgot about it.  I won't be able to respond to your replies because my stupid email is being annoying.  Grrr…  okay so please review and thanks for reading!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


	15. Miss Independent

**Coyote Ugly**

          Hello Coyotes and Wolves!  It's the very last chapter of Coyote Ugly so I'll save my speech for last.  Here's the final chapter!

Disclaimer- Sorry out of order.  Please refer to the past 14 chapters if you want reassurance that I don't own Coyote Ugly or Harry Potter.

Chapter 15 Miss Independent

          The reunion party was going very well for Mona.  Now that she had reintroduced herself, the graduates took no time in getting to know her better.  Some joined her on the table to dance.  Mona searched through the crowd, but couldn't find Draco.  She figured maybe it was over.  There are some things you can't fix.  This might be one of them.

          The rest of the coyotes were having a ball.  They found that British people were a lot better dancer than those at Coyote Ugly.  Chelsea was dancing with a HufflePuff, who was single.  Kristina had a whole group of men surrounding her.  Megan was doing some serious dancing solo, which made the Slytherins' mouths water.  Even some of the staff members, mostly Snape, found Taylor very fun.  She danced with him more than anyone else.  Mona never realized how he could move his hips like that.

          Mona stopped dancing after the fifth song to take a walk.  Harry, Ron, and Ginny noticed this, but decided she needed some time alone.  For once, they didn't follow her as she made her way out of the Great Hall and outside to the grounds.

          Hogwarts had never looked so peaceful.  The sunset made them glow and the sky had different shades of red, gold, and purple added to it.  The Whomping Willow still stood at the corner of the grounds.  The squid had just come up out of the lake to watch the sunset.  Perdy, who had seen that her master was gone, followed Mona out and watched the sunset with her.

          "Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice behind Mona that made her jump.  She thought no one had seen her.  'I guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought, but their probably watching me constantly now.' She thought.  Mona didn't turn around since she already knew whom it was.

          "I've missed it a lot." She whispered not taking her eyes off of the glowing sun.  Draco came up behind her while Pongo went to meet Perdy, who showered him with kisses.  They stood like that in silence for a while just starring out at the golden sun until Draco finally had the courage to say something.

          "So, what made you come back, or did you find a different date?" he asked.  Mona stood there for a minute not knowing how to answer, but she finally did.

          "I didn't find a different date.  I got some advice from Sam, and realized that I couldn't keep running forever.  Why wait until the ten-year reunion?  Why didn't you ever show me my biography?" she asked still not looking at him.

          "I wasn't sure you could take all the stuff in there.  Even I nearly cried when I read it.  Most of the stuff I'd already told you, about your parents and Krum so there was no real point after we… fought."  He said finding it hard to speak.  They stood there in silence watching and enjoying each other's company, even if they wouldn't admit it.

          "I'm sorry."  Said Mona just as the sun was about to disappear.  Draco eyed her suspiciously not really knowing what she was talking about.

          "For what?" he asked.

          "For being such an ass.  You were right.  I was being a coward.  I should've faced my problems in the first place, and never have run away. It was a stupid thing to do."  She said quietly.  Draco placed his hand on her shoulder and made her turn towards him.

          "No, you did the right thing after all.  Well, not really, but I think it was worth it.  You found out who you really are.  I was wrong about you being a coward.  Coming here and reveling your secret took a lot of guts." He said sincerely.  Mona smiled a little.  Draco looked over her shoulder at the sun.  It had finally set.  "This is like when we first kissed."  He stated.  Mona was about to reply, but Draco firmly put his lips on hers.  All of the emotion that Mona was feeling was poured out into the kiss.  She remembered what it was like to have him hold her the way her was.  She deepened their fiery kiss after a few moments and he graciously accepted her tongue.  His hands snaked their way around her hips, and her arms were around his neck.  Mona moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced together.  Finally, Mona realized what she was doing and slowly broke away from Draco's lips.  "Why did you break apart?" he asked.

          "I thought we were over." She said turning her head away and lowering her arms.  Draco placed two fingers under her chin and lifted it up to face him.

          "So did I, but I'm not sure I could go on without a certain coyote in my life." He whispered into her ear.  She shuddered a little.

          "I'm sorry."  She said again.

          "Don't be." He said kissing her again.  This kiss went much faster and was more intense.  When they finally broke apart, Mona's smile was as big as the sky.

          "So does this mean we're back together?" she asked already knowing the answer.

          "I think so." He said taking her hand and leading her back to the castle with Pongo and Perdy following close behind.  They reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryfindor table.  The other coyotes had also taken a break and were talking with Ginny and playing with Matt, who seemed to love all of the attention he was getting.

          "So are you two back together or what?" asked Megan excitedly.  Mona rolled her eyes.

          "I guess." she said smiling at Draco.  Ginny looked confused, the coyotes cheered, and Harry and Ron looked confused and dumbstruck.

          "What?  You dated Malfoy?  God, you really have changed." Said Ron shaking his head.

          "You told Malfoy, Ginny, and the coyotes, but you couldn't tell us?!  What is this?" asked Harry sarcastically.

          "I only told Ginny.  The coyotes figured it out, and Draco was being sneaky and listened to our conversation.  He only found out like last week.  We dated then broke up over the reunion, and well… here we are!" she explained.

          "So is there anything else we should know about you?  You know, children, ex-husbands, and criminal records "trailed Harry ticking them off on his fingers.

          "No!!  I've never been to prison, and I never really dated anyone after Krum." Said Mona.

          "Speaking of children, is Perdy feeling okay?" asked Ginny looking at Perdy with deep interest.

          "I dunno.  She did seem a bit tired and desperately wanted to see Pongo." Said Mona.

          "Yeah, Pongo was acting funny too."  Said Draco also turning to look at the two Dalmatians cuddling on the floor.

          "Mind if I try something?" asked Ginny turning to Mona.  

          "No, go ahead."  Ginny gave Matt to Harry and took out her wand.  She muttered a few words and turned her wand to Perdy.  The tip of Ginny's wand glowed blue.  She smiled.

          "I know why.  It's obvious after having children of your own.  Mona, Perdy's pregnant!" exclaimed Ginny.  Mona's eyes opened wide and she smiled.

          "Perdy!  You little devil!  Oh my God!" she said getting up to pet Perdy.  Draco followed.

          "Well, now we know what they did that day we went all around Chicago.  Last time we leave them alone." Smirked Draco scratching behind Pongo's ears.

          "Oh, this is so cute.  Ginny's pregnant.  Perdy's pregnant.  Mona's back with Draco.  There's a ton of hot guys here.  The food's good.  Only one thing could make this better."  Said Chelsea smiling happily.

          "What?" questioned Megan.

          "Having Wyllie here!  There's no beer, and it makes me sad!"  Exclaimed Chelsea.  As if on cue, green smoke appeared on the table.  The form of Wyllie Coyote appeared in front of them.

          "Miss me?" she asked smirking.  The coyotes squealed and got up on the table to hug Wyllie.  "Okay.  Okay.  There's too much love here."  She said pushing them off her and sitting down.  Wyllie looked at Ginny and smiled.  "Good to see you again.  It's been soooooo long." She said laughing.

          "Oh yeah!  Like a whole three days or so."  Said Ginny also laughing.  Harry and Ron looked confused again, but Ginny noticed and explained it to them.

          "What's a party without some drinks?' asked Wyllie reaching into her pocket and pulling out a miniature bar.  After enlarging it, she yelled out to the crowd,  "Wyllie and the coyotes are in the house!  Come and get it everyone!"  There were a few odd looks, but soon everyone just accepted it and ran to get drinks.   "C'mon ladies.  Gimme a hand here."  The coyotes ran to get behind the bar and began to serve.  "No not here!  How about on the bar?" said Wyllie thinking this was obvious.

          "I thought you'd never ask."  Said Mona climbing up.  Wyllie turned on her jukebox to a song that fit Mona perfectly.  She winked at her as the music started.

Miss Independent 

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected    _

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise… It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

_Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she found the connection_

_She fell in love_

_What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_

_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true_

_When Miss Independence walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why that can't be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see_

_What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise (surprise) … It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_

When love, when love is true 

          Mona finished her song with a roar of applause.  This was her song.  It described her past week perfectly.  This time last week, she was just finding out about Draco.  Last week, he walked into her life and turned it all upside down.  She loved this life, and wouldn't have it any other way.  The coyotes pulled Wyllie on the bar and began the Cell Block Tango, which made the men go crazy.  It was fun for them.  When the song ended, the coyotes got down and helped Wyllie behind the bar.

          "Just a water please" asked someone sitting on a barstool. It was Pansy.  An evil grin spread over her face as she took over for Wyllie.  Wyllie winked at her.

          "A water?  At a bar?  Hang on, will you old friend." Said Mona giving Pansy a fake smile.  She grabbed the megaphone.  "Attention everyone!  Pansy here has just ordered a water.  If you've ever been to Coyote Ugly, then you know what happened, but if not, then just follow us.  Hell no, H20!  Hell no H20!  Hell no, H20!"  Chanted Mona.  The coyotes joined in and so did Draco smirking at Pansy, who didn't know what was happening.  Ginny, Harry, and Ron joined in laughing at Pansy.  Finally, the whole hall was shouting it.  Mona and the coyotes grabbed water and sprayed Pansy down from head to toe.  Pansy screeched and ran out of the hall.

          "Oh, I've dreamed of doing that!" said Mona as everyone came and sat at the bar.  They laughed and began to talk about anything and everything.  Someone came and tapped Taylor on the shoulder.  It was Snape.  He asked her to dance and she accepted.

          "Why is she so proud of being a slut?" asked Ron.

          "Because if I wasn't, then people would just talk about me behind my back.  Why not let everyone know?  It's so much more fun that way.  I live my life to the fullest no matter how weird it is." Said Taylor walking off with Snape only they didn't go to the dance floor.  

          "Oh God, I think I might be sick." Said Draco holding his mouth.

          "He's as old as my parents would be!  That's just nasty!" exclaimed Harry.  They laughed again.  Finally, Draco stood up and took Mona's hand and led her out to the dance floor.  It was a slower song, but Mona was glad it was.  Being held in Draco's arms was enough for her.

          "So what's next for the infamous Coyote Mona?" he asked smirking once more.

          "I don't know.  I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She answered.

          "Will I be there?" he asked.

          "Oh, yeah.  And of course, Coyote Ugly!"

                                                                             **The End**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!  PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

          So there you have it.  Coyote Ugly is complete at long last.  With Clue, I gave individual thanks to all reviewers, but there are over 400 and it would take me forever.  First off, thanks to each and every reviewer, good or bad.  Your praise or criticism helped me to be a better writer and gave me more confidence.  Special thanks to NewSecretRose, who not only reviewed in almost every chapter, but was also able to talk to me on aim.  Thanks so much and I hope to talk to you soon!  For natyslacks, you are one of my best reviewers!  I'm so glad that you liked this story, Clue, and Clue: The Mimi Mysteries.  Please talk to me anytime!  For darlingdearheart, I finally got my last chapter up!  I had tons of fun at your house and I've been writing our fanfic like crazy!  These last two are for Chief Halon and Coyote Chelsea, (If you're one of these people then you know what I'm talking about!) thanks soooooooo much for supporting my writing!  Love you both like sisters!

          I'm not going to do a sequel for this story.  There's not much to really continue with.  However. I'm not done writing at all!  In addition to Clue: The Mini Mysteries, I'm going to start Harry Potter and the Last Crusade.  It's not going to be like Indiana Jones.  It takes place in Harry's last year at Hogwarts.  Mostly, it's just about what I think would be cool to happen, but I know that it wouldn't happen.  Darlingdearheart and I are writing a story about what would happen if Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Minerva, and Voldermort came out into our world from the books.  I'm really excited about that one.  Look us up under DarlingDearFan.  We haven't decided on a name, but it'll be up soon.

          Some other things I wanted to point out was that I know that the original Coyote Ugly is in New York, but I changed it to Chicago to give it a twist and change it from the movie.  I also know that it's a little weird from someone to be proud of being a slut, but it added a little comedy.  I tried to have some things from both Harry Potter and Coyote ugly, but not enough to where it would be easier just to watch the movie.  I also don't own any of the songs that were in this fic.  I'm sorry I missed some of the disclaimers for them, but for the record, I don't own them.

          This is the end.  I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  I love to write and hope to continue as long as I have ideas.  If you review this chapter, then I promise to get back to you!  Well, my movie (Chicago!) is over and so is this fic.  So long everyone!  Happy reading and writing!

Lots of Love

RonFan 


	16. Epilogue

**Coyote Ugly**

          Surprise!  Bet you weren't expecting this!  Well, after reading your reviews, I thought it would be cruel to leave the story where I did.  That, and I was called a disgrace to fanfiction.net so all that changed my mind.

Disclaimer- I'm running out of stupid little jokes for this.  You already know that I don't own it so there!

Chapter 16 Epilogue

          "Hurry up, Mona.  They'll be here any second now."

          Mona hurried to put on the rest of her make-up.  It had been nine months since she had introduced herself to the wizrding world.  So much had happened.  She and Draco had moved into Mona's house together.  They felt serious about their relationship, and realized that they really were in love.  Their dogs obviously were too.  Mona's dog, Perdy, had given birth to three puppies several months ago.  Draco's dog, Pongo, was their proud father.  

          "I'm coming.  Give me a minute or two.  Is the pizza here yet?" yelled Mona down to Draco.

          "Nope.  Sam said he'd bring it a five and it's only four-thirty.  Where are the dogs?" he asked looking over Pongo, who was lying with Perdy on the couch.

          "The puppies are up here.  They're fast asleep so I don't think we'll have to worry about them." Answered Mona just as she grabbed her lip-gloss and ran downstairs.  The house hadn't changed much. Although Draco had added a few furniture pieces, the house looked the same as it did nine months ago.  Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

          "I've got it!" said Mona running for the door.  She opened it quickly.  It was Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  In Harry's arms was Matt, and Ginny was holding another baby, their newborn daughter.  Ron came alone as usual.

          "Hi Mona!" exclaimed Ginny trying to give Mona a hug, but not squish her daughter.  Mona hugged back then went to hug the others.

          "How've you guys been?  I don't think we've talked since we had our daughter." said Harry looking over at Draco.  Over time, he and Ron had gotten used to Mona dating him.  After getting past the shock of her being alive, they quickly adapted to hearing wild and crazy things about her and the coyotes.

          "Fair.  The puppies are finally sleeping thought the night, so that's a definite plus." He said shaking hands with Harry and Ron.

          "How are the puppies?  I don't think we ever saw them except for the pictures you guys sent us when they were born." Said Ron who was scratching Pongo's ears.

          "Great.  They're actually starting to use the backyard instead of the house for a toilet.  Then of course, Pongo and Perdy have just been lazing around.  We got Perdy fixed so she can't have any more puppies." Explained Mona beckoning them in.  They went and sat in the living room.

          "I can see why.  You have five dogs already." Said Ginny.

          "What about you guys?  You haven't even let me see your daughter yet." Said Mona smiling.  Ginny smiled back and handed Mona the baby.  It was quiet small as babies usually are.  It had pale green eyes and small specks of black hair on her head.  "What did you name her?" asked Mona.  Harry, Ron, and Ginny had promised to come visit Mona after the baby was born so they didn't bother to tell her the baby's name.

          "You'll never guess. Hermione." Answered Harry grinning. Mona's face lit up.  No one called her Hermione any more, but still, that was an honor anyway.  

          "Really?!  Ohh, I'm so honored!  Why after me though?  What about your parents?  Shouldn't you name her after them before me?" questioned Mona.

          "We can always have more." Said Harry eyeing Ginny who blushed.  They all began to chat for a while.  The men talked about work and Quidditch while the women talked about Matt and Hermione.  There was a knock on the door, and Mona went to go answer it.

          "Surprise!!!!!!!" yelled five people all at once.  It was the coyotes and Wyllie.

          "Oh my God!  What are you guys doing here?" asked Mona hugging her friends.

          "Well, we heard that Ginny was in town, and we HAD to come see her and the other three." Said Chelsea walking in with a pizza box.  The others filed in with two more boxes of pizza.

          "How the hell did you know they were going?" asked Draco tilting his head like a dog.

          "Now, now Draco.  No bad words around the babies, who are soooooo cute!  Anyway, we did a little spying and we found out when they were coming.  Why didn't you tell us anyway?" explained Kristina.

          "You would've seen us tomorrow because we're staying the weekend.  And swearing is not a problem. I dropped something on my foot yesterday while I was in Matt's room and let out a long stream of words." Said Harry.  They laughed while Ginny gave him a disapproving look, but she quickly shook it off and laughed along.

          "You shouldn't have brought all this pizza, though.  Sam's bringing some over later." Said Mona to the coyotes.

          "Not any more.  We already talked to him.  We figured you'd be ordering pizza."  Said Megan.  Wyllie reached over and opened up the pizza boxes, and everyone dived in.  They talked until Ron brought up something that secretly everyone had been wondering.

          "Hey Taylor, how's the thing with Snape going?" he asked.  Taylor blushed a little.

          "We were going out, but I have a tiny problem with commitment so I broke it off." She said shyly.

          "You didn't do what Krum did, did you?  Otherwise, we'll have to go looking for him.  Maybe he'll be in Egypt as a belly dancer." Said Harry randomly.  Everyone howled with laughter all picturing Snape dancing.

          "He was a very good dancer though." Said Taylor.  "I wouldn't have expected that from a guy that old."  They laughed again.  The rest of the night went on smoothly until another topic that everyone had been dying to hear about was brought up.

          "So… when's the wedding???" asked Wyllie all of the sudden.  Mona and Draco blushed a little as everyone jumped and started talking all at once.  Mona yelled for everyone to calm down.  

          "Whoa, whoa, who!!!  Hang on everyone.  We haven't picked a date yet.  It might be a little while longer." She said standing up with Draco.

          "Yeah, give us a break.  We only got engaged about a month ago.  Besides, why rush?" asked Draco.

          "Because Mona won't stay around forever, ya know." Said Megan nodding her head as though this was obvious.

          "Thanks Megan, but unlike Taylor here, I can stay committed.  We thought we'd wait until summer." Said Mona sitting back down.

          "So what's next for the coyotes, though?  Are you still going to be a coyotes, Mona?" asked Ron looking at her.

          "I'm selling them the bar, and the owner never dances, just serves." Explained Wyllie.  Harry, Ron, and Ginny gasped.

          "You're selling Coyote Ugly?  But I thought it was like your home." Exclaimed Ginny.

          "It is, but I'm leaving Chicago for a while.  I've got a bunch of relatives in New York, so I'm going to open up a new Coyote Ugly there." Said Wyllie.

          "You know we're going to miss you like hell, right?" asked Chelsea hugging Wyllie.  Soon all the coyotes had joined in and were hugging her.  It wasn't too long afterwards that the coyotes left, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny went back to their hotel because there wasn't enough room at Mona's house.  Mona and Draco were alone for the rest of the night.

          "Want to go for a walk?" asked Draco picking up Pongo and Perdy's leashes.  Mona smiled and nodded.  It was about eight 'o clock that night and several other people wanted to take a late night walk.  Mona and Draco walked to Lincoln Park.

          "So is this really the end of your bar dancing?" asked Draco when the stopped to sit on a bench overlooking the park.

          "Yeah, I think so, but I'll still own Coyote Ugly so it's not like I'll be completely cut off from it." She said sighing a little.

          "Even if we ever have kids?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

          "What's more fun than being raised in a bar?" asked Mona smirking.

          "I dunno." He answered shaking his head.

          "Finding love in a bar." She said as she leaded over to kiss him.  Mona wasn't a seer and didn't know what the future held, but whatever it was, she would go through with it with Draco at her side.   

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

          Well there's the real ending.  At least, I think so.  Maybe I will do a sequel, but not right now.  I've got plenty of other fanfics coming soon.  I already told you about Harry Potter and the Last Crusade, which will be under the romance section in PG-13.  There won't be a main character since it's about a lot of people, but it will be DM/HG, HP/GW, and RW/AM.  AM stands for Ali Martin, the girl from Clue.  Ly other one will be called Just Joking.  It'll be about what happens when Draco and Hermione get stuck in a closet, and to pass the time, they tell jokes back and forth.  It'll have my best and worst jokes so if you have any, send them to me.

          More special thanks go out to more people.  One is Cereza.  Thanks so much for everything, and here's your special shout out so you won't be sad!!!  The other is to lil' bode.  You sent me an email, and I think I emailed you back.  My email wasn't sending right so that's why it took me so long.  Thanks for reviewing so much.  And a special shout out to all those who I gave shout outs to in the last chapter: NewSecretRose, natyslacks, darlingdearheart, Coyote Chelsea, and Chief Halon.  

          Now this is really the end of this story.  For sure!!  Oh, and did you notice that Wyllie is going to NEW YORK CITY?  Think about what really happens in the movie.  Heeheehee…  Okay so email me at Alyssa@myvine.com or talk to me on aim at RonFan555.  Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!!!

Lots of Love,

RonFan


End file.
